­·¤¤ºq
by Makimura Shinji
Summary: ¤@­Óµo¥Í¦b¶V¾Ôªº»»º¡¦P¤H»x;¤w§¹¦¨
1. ²l·Ï¤¤ªº§A

¥~³¡¥|¾Ô¤h¼@³õ--Ä@§@¬°­·  
  
/*************************************************************************  
«e¨¥  
  
¥»¨Ó³o­Ó¬G¨Æ¦³¥t¤@­Ó¦W¦rªº,¤£¹L§ÚÅ¥©MÅª(ºqµüªº­^¤åÂ½Ä¶)¹L"Ä@§@¬°­·"¤§«á,Ä±  
±o³o­Ó¦W¦r¤ñ§Ú­ì¥ýªº§ó¦n.©ó¬O­É¨Ó¤@¥Î.  
  
¨ä¹ê,Ãö©ó¶V¾Ôªº¨Æ§Ú©Òª¾¤£¦h,¦ý¬O¨º¤@­Ó¦~¥N¥i¥H»¡¬O¹ï¥@¬É(¤×¨ä¬O¬ü°ê)¬O¤@­Ó  
¤Q¤À¤j½ÄÀ».¥t¥~§Ú¥»¨­³ßÅwÅ¥Bob Dylanªººq--³o¦¨¬°§Ú·Q³o¤@­Ó¬G¨Æªº­ì¦]¤§¤@.  
  
ªü»»©M¬ü´¼¯d¬O¬ü¾Ô¤¤³Ì"¦³½ì"ªº¤@¹ï,¶V¾Ôªº­I´º©M¦o­Ìªº·R±¡·|ºc«ä¨ì¤@­Ó¤£¿ù  
ªº¬G¨Æ.  
  
(¥t¥~§Ú·Q¬O¬ü´¼¯d©M³·©`¬ï¶V«nªø­m®¼¦n¬Ý.)  
  
³Ì«á,§Ú¥u¼g§ÚÄ±±o¦³½ìªº¬G¨Æ.  
  
(«ö:¤p»¡¤¤ªºªü»»©M¬P¥ú¤T¤H²Õ§¡¬O¨k¨à¨­)  
*************************************************************************/  
  
(¤@)  
  
±ß¤W¤Q¤@®É¤­¤Q¤À.¬ü°ê¤@­x¨ÆºÊº».  
  
¦³¤@­Óº»Äµ¥´¶}¤@­Ó¥}«Çªºªù:"¤Ñ¤ý»»,®É¶¡¨ì¤F."  
  
¤Ñ¤ý»»½w½wªº¯¸°_¨Ó:"°Ú."¤§«á¦o¸ò¨º¤@­Óº»Äµ¨B¥X¥}«Ç;¦b¦o¨­«á¦³¨â­Óº»Äµ¨å«á.  
¨â®Ç¤]¦³º»Äµ.  
  
¥L¤@Ãä¦æ,¤@Ãä·Q:"¦b§Ú­n«OÅ@§Aªº¤@¨è¶}©l,§Ú´N¹w®Æ·|¦³³o¤@­Óµ²ªG."  
  
==========================================================================  
®É¶¡¦^¨ì¤»¤Q¦~¥N¤¤ªº¬ü°ê¤TÃ¿¥«,­èº¡¤Q¤»·³ªº¬ü¤é²V¦å¨à¤Ñ¤ý»»¦bÂù¿Ë¥æ³q·N¥~  
¨­¤`¤§«á,¬°¯à¥O¥Í¬¡¦³µÛ¸¨,¨M©w¥h·í§L.¨ü°V¤§«á³Q¬£©¹¶V«n§@¾Ô.  
  
ªü»»«Ü§Ö¾AÀ³­x®È¥Í¬¡,ªí²{¤ñ¨ä¥L¤h§L§ó¬°¥X²{,±o¨ìªø©xªº½àÃÑ.  
  
¦ý¬O,¾Ô³õªº¥Í¬¡¤£¬O¦n¹L:¤@¨Ó­n¾AÀ³»Å¼ö¤Ñ®ð,¤G¨Ó¼Ä¤èªº´åÀ»¶¤¦b¥L­Ì°õ¦æ¥ô°È  
ªº®É­Ô¶i¦æ¬ðÅ§,©¹©¹¥O¬ü­x±¹¤â¤£¤Î.ªü»»´N¿Ë²´¬Ý¨£¦P¦ñ³o¼Ë¦º¥h.  
  
³o¤@¦¸,¥L­Ì¶i¤J¤@­Ó¾ðªL¶i¦æ°»¹î;§N¤£¨¾¦³¤H¦b¾ðªLªºÁô½ª³B¦V¥L­Ì¶}ºj.ªü»»¨­  
®Ç¦³¦n´X­Ó¦P¦ñ¤w¸g¤¤ºj.°£¦¹¤§¥~,¥|³B³£¦³¬µ¼u¤ÞÃz,¦³¨Ç¤H¦]¬°»~½ñ¦a¹p¨ü¶Ë,¦º  
¶Ë§ó¥[ÄY­«.  
  
ªü»»¥i¥H°µªº¥u¦³¶}ºj©M§â¤@¨Ç¨ü¶Ëªº¦P¦ñ±a¨«,¦ý¬O¥L¥t¥~·Q:"¦pªG§Ú¥i¥H§â´åÀ»  
¶¤ªº¤H®»¦í,©ÎªÌ¥i¥H®À¤@®À¥L­Ìªº¤h®ð."  
  
©ó¬O¥L¥ñ¤U¨Ó,¤p¤ßÁlÁl¼ç¤J¾ðªL¸Ì.·í¦oª¦¨ì¥iºÃ¤Hª«ªº«á­±ªº®É­Ô,¨£¨ì¨º¤H¨­¬ï  
²H¤ôºñ¦âªºªø­m,ªø¦Ü¤ÎªÓªº¨q¾v,¥t¥~¤S­IµÛ¤@³»¶V«nµw´U.ªü»»·Q¹D:"­ì¨Ó¬O¤@­Ó  
¤k......­þºÞ¬O¨k¬O¤k,Á`¤§¥ý§â¦o®»¦í!"  
  
¤£¹Lªü»»ªº¦æ°Ê³Q¦oªº¥Ø¼Ðµo²{,¨º¤H¨³³t§â¾÷ºj«ü¦Vªü»»ªº¤è¦V;¦ý¬O¦o¤£¯à§Ö¹Lªü  
»»:ªü»»¥ß¨è¦V¨º¤Hªººj¶}¤F¤@ºj.¥Ñ©ó¾÷ºj¨ü¨ì¾_¿º,¥O¨º¤H¤£¯à¦A§â¾÷ºj´¤ºò.  
  
§â¨º¤HªºªZ¸Ë¸Ñ°£¤§«á,ªü»»¦p¯T¤@¯ë¼³¦V¥Ø¼Ð,¨c¨cªº®»¦í¦o¦nÂù¤â.  
  
"©ñ¤â!©ñ¤â!"¨º¤H¤£Â_¥H­Ï±jªº»y®ð»¡.  
  
ªü»»²M·¡ªº¨£¨ì"¥Ø¼Ð"ªº­±¤Õ:"¦o¤Q¤À²M¨q!¹³®ü¤@¯ëªº¬üÄR."  
  
¤k¤l¥H­Ï±jªº²´¯«±æµÛªü»»,¤£Â_±Ã¤ãµÛ:"©ñ¤â!©ñ¤â!"  
  
ªü»»¨ÌµM¨c¨cªº®»¦í¦o,¦ý¬O¨º¤@¨èªº¦o¹ï²´«eªº¤H°_¤F¼¦·R¤§¤ß.  
  
¤£¤[,¤k¤l©ñ±ó±Ã¤ã:"§A­n±þ§Úªº¸Ü,´N¤U¤â!"»¡½}¦o³¬¤WÂù²´,µ¥«Ýªü»»¤U¤@­Ó¦æ°Ê.  
  
³o®É­Ô,ªü»»©ñ¤â;¤k¤l·P¨ì·N¥~.  
  
"§A¨«½}!§Ú²{¦b©ñ§A¤@±ø¥Í¸ô."  
  
¤k¤l§b§bªº±æµÛªü»»,¤£ª¾¹DÀ³¸Ó¦p¦ó°µ.  
  
"§AÁÙ¤£¨«!"ªü»»³ÜµÛ,¸òÆØ¥­ÀR¹D:"¤µ¦¸§Ú§â§A©ñ¨«,¦ý¤U¦¸§A¤£·|³o»ò©¯¹B."  
  
ªü»»¥H±jµwªº¥Ø¥ú±æµÛ¤k¤l.¤k¤l·|·N,¥ß¨èÂà¨­Â÷¶}.  
  
ªü»»¦b¥Ø°e¤k¤l¦b¾ðªL¤¤®ø¥¢¤§«á¤~Â÷¶}¾ðªL.  
  
¦^»¡¨º¤k¤l,¦o¦^¨ì¾ðªL¤§«á¹J¨ì¤@­Ó¨­¬ï²Hµµ¦âªø­m,¾vªø¤Î½¥ªº¤k¤l.³o¤k¤l¤â¤W  
¤]®³µÛ¾÷ºj.  
  
¨º²Hµµ¦âªø­mªº¤k¤l»´Án¹D:"¬ü´¼¯d!§A¨S¨Æ¹À?"  
  
"§Ú¨S¨Æ,³·©`©n."  
  
"­è¤~§A¶V¦æ¶V«e,§Ú¦h»ò¾á¤ß§A!©È§A¦³¨Æ!"  
  
"§Ú·Q¬ü­x®t¤£¦hÂ÷¶}¤F,¤£¦p§Ú­Ì¦^¥h½}!"  
  
"¦nªº!"  
  
³o¨â­Ó¤k¤l,¤@­Ó¥s®ü¤ý¬ü´¼¯d,¥t¤@­Ó¥s­ß¤ý³·©`.¨â¤H³£¬O¤G¦¸¤j¾Ô®É,¬y¸¨¶V«nªº  
¤é­x«á¸Ç.¤£¹L¨â¤HªºÂù¿Ë¦b¦o­Ì¦~¥®®É­Ô¹L¨­.©ó¬O¨â¤Hµ²¬°©n©f,¤¬¬Û·ÓÅU.²{¦b¨â  
¤H³£¬O¬°¶V¦@´åÀ»¶¤°µ¨Æ.  
  
¨º¤@±ß,¬ü´¼¯dºÎ¤£µÛ,½ñ¥X«Î¥~±æ¬P¬P,¦^¾Ð¨º¤@­Ó§â¦o©ñ¨«ªº¬ü­x.  
  
"·Q¤£¨ì¦b¾Ô³õ¤W¦³§â¼Ä¤H©ñ¨«ªº­x¤H."  
  
¦P¼Ë,¦b­xÀç¤¤,½ö¦b§É¤Wªºªü»»¤]ºÎ¤£µÛ,«ä©ÀµÛ¨º¤@­Ó­Ï±jªº¤k¤l.  
  
"¦oªº­±¤Õ,¥O§Ú·Q¨ì¥­ÀRªº®ü."  
  
"§Ú¥i¥H¦A¨£¨ì¦o/¥L?"¨â¤H¦P¼Ë·QµÛ. 


	2. ®¦±¡

(¤G)  
  
"³o¤@¦¸§Ú­Ì±½¿º¦¹¤@³B¶V¦@ªº¤ä³¡."¬£§J¤W±L«üµÛ¦a¹Ï¤@ÂI»¡¹D.  
  
ªü»»ÀqÀqªºÅ¥µÛ¤W±L»¡¸Ü,¯d·NµÛ«ü¥Ü.  
  
"......¥D­n¬O¤ÁÂ_¥L­Ì©M¥~¬Éªº³q¹D......²M·¡¹À?"  
  
"Yes, Sir!"  
  
"¦n!§Ú­Ì0600¥Xµo!"  
  
ªü»»©ÒÄÝªº¤p¶¤­t³d·í¥ý¾W.¥L¤@ÃäÀË¬dºj±ñ,¤@Ãä±æµÛ¥L¤W¦¸¥ô°È¤¤¨ü¶Ëªº¾Ô¤Í³Qª½  
¤É¾÷°e¨«.  
  
"§Ú­Ë¬O©Rµw,¸g¾ú¤F¦h­Ó¥ô°ÈÁÙ¥i¥H§¹§¹¾ã¾ãªº¦b³o¨à.¦ý¬O,¾Ô¨Æ¶V¨Ó¶V¿E¯P......  
¤Ñ¤ý»»,§A¦b¬ü°ê¤@­Ó¿Ë¤H³£¨S¦³,ÁÙ©È¬Æ»ò?"  
  
¤£¹L,¥Lª¾¹D¥L¬O©È¦A¨S¦³¾÷·|¨£¨ì¨º³Q¥L©ñ¨«ªº¤k¤l.  
  
¤§«á,¥L¥[¤J¤j¶¤,­¼¨®¨ì¥Øªº¦a.  
==========================================================================  
  
"¼M°Õ!"ªü»»¨­®Ç¤S¦³¤@­Ó¦P¦ñ¤¤¼u.  
  
"¾Ô¨Æ¤@¦¸¤ñ¤@¦¸§óºG¯P,³o¤@­ÓÂ²ª½¬O¤@­Ó¦aº»!"ªü»»¤ß·QµÛ,¥LµoºÆªº¦VµÛ«e¤è¶}  
ºj,¥Lª¾¹Dªº¬O¦pªG­n¬¡©R,´N­n¶}ºj±þ¦º¼Ä¤H.  
  
³o®É­Ô,¥LÅ¥¨ì¨­«á¤£»·¤§³B¦bÃz¬µÁn¥|°_.¸òÆØ¥L¨£¨ì¦³¤H¦b¥L¥k¤âÃäÂY¤U¨â¤T­Ó¤â  
ºh¼u.  
  
"ÁV¿|!"©ó¬O¥L¥ß¨è¸õ¶},¥i¬O¥LºC¤F¤@¨â¬í:¤âºh¼u´N¦b¥L¸õ¶}ªº¤@¨èÃz¬µ.  
  
ÁöµMªü»»"¤Î®É"°kÁ×,¦ý¬O¤âºh¼uªº¸H¤ù¶Ë¤Î¥Lªº­I³¡©M¥kªÓ.  
  
"¥i´c!"¥L¤@Án·t½|¤§«á,¤S§NÀR¤U¨Ó:"¤Ñ¤ý»»,¦pªG§A­n¬¡©R´N­n¤ä«ù¤U¥h!"  
  
¥LºCºC¯¸°_¨Ó,½w½wªº¦V«e¦æ.¤£¹L¥Lªº¤è¦V·P¦]¬°¶Ë¶Õ¦Ó°g½k,®Ú¥»¤£ª¾¹D¦Û¤v¬O©¹  
­þ¨à¦æ.ºCºC,¥LÅé¤O¤£¤ä,­Ë¤U¨Ó.  
  
ªü»»·w­Ë¤§«á¤@¬q®É¶¡,¤]¦b¾ðªLªº¬ü´¼¯d¥¿·Ç³Æ¶]¦^¦Û¤vªº§ø¸¨.¸ô¤W¦o¨£¨ìªü»»½ö  
¦b¦a¤W.  
  
"¬O¥L?"¬ü´¼¯d¤SÅå¤S³ß:³ß¬O¦o¤S¤@¦¸¨£¨ì¦oªº®¦¤H,Ååªº¬O¦o¨£¨ìªü»»ªº¶Ë¶Õ¤£»´.  
  
"¥ý§â¥L±a¦^¥h."¬ü´¼¯d¤ß·Q.  
  
¸g¹L¥b©ì¥b©Ô¤@¬q®É¶¡,¬ü´¼¯d²×©ó§âªü»»±a¦^®a.³o¤@Á|¥O³·©`¤Q¤ÀÅå³Y.  
  
"§A·F¬Æ»ò§â¼Ä¤H±a¦^¨Ó?"³·©`»´Án³d°Ý¹D.  
  
"¦]¬°¥L¬O§Úªº±Ï©R®¦¤H.¤W¦¸¥L§â§Ú®»¦í,¦ý¤S§â§Ú©ñ¨«."»¡½},¬ü´¼¯d§â»»ªº¤W¦ç¼¹  
¶},ÀË¬d¶Ë¶Õ.  
  
¨£¨ì¬ü´¼¯dµÛ«æªº¼Ë¤l,³·©`«Õ«Õªº»¡:"§Ú¥h§ä¯³Âå¥Í½}!"  
  
"ÁÂÁÂ§A!"  
==========================================================================  
  
ºCºCªº,»»ªº·NÃÑ«ì´_¹L¨Ó.  
  
"§Ú¦b­þ¨à?¾Ô¦aÂå°|?¤Ñ°ó?ÁÙ¬O¦aº»?"»»·QµÛ.³o®É­Ô,¥L¨£¨ì¨º¤@±i¦o´Â«ä¼Ç·Qªº¨q  
ÄR­±¤Õ.  
  
"¯u¦n!§A²×©ó¿ô¤F!"¨º¤@±i­±¤Õ¹D.  
  
"¬O§A±Ï§Ú?"  
  
¨º¤k¤lÂIÂIÀY:"³o¬O¤W¤Ñµ¹§Ú¦V§A³ø®¦ªº¾÷·|.­è¤~Âå¥Í´À§AÀË¬d¹L,»¡§Aªº¶Ë¶Õ¤£ºâ  
¤ÓÄY­«--¤£©¯¤¤¤j©¯."  
  
"¬O?"ªü»»´hµM.  
  
"Å¥§AÀ´±o»¡¤é»y,§A¬O¤é¥»¤H?"  
  
"¬Oªº."  
  
"§Ú©M§Úªºª÷Äõ©n©f¤]¬O¤é¥»¤H."  
  
³o®É­Ô,ªü»»°Ý¹D:"§A¥s¬Æ»ò¦W¦r?"  
  
"®ü¤ý¬ü´¼¯d,§A©O?"  
  
"¤Ñ¤ý»»."  
  
¬ü´¼¯d°_¨­¹D:"§Ú·Q§A¨{¾j.§Ú§Ë¤F¤@ÂIµ}¶º,²{¦b®³µ¹§A¦Y."  
  
"ÁÂÁÂ."  
  
¤£¤@·|,¬ü´¼¯d®³µÛ¤@¸J¼ö¥G¥Gªºµ}¶º¨Ó;©ó¬Oªü»»¥´ºâ°_¨Ó;¦ý¬O¦o³o¤@­Ó¦æ°ÊÄ²°Ê  
¤F¦Û¨­ªº¶Ë¤f.¬ü´¼¯d¨£ª¬¥ß¨è,¥ß¨è¥h§ß¦o°_¨Ó.  
  
"Åý§ÚÁý§A¦Y."  
  
ªü»»Åã±o¦³ÂIÀS¸K:"ÁÂÁÂ."  
  
ªü»»ÀqÀqªº¦YµÛµ}¶º.¤@ª½¥H¨Ó,­x®È¥Í¬¡©M¦aº»¯ëªº¾Ôª§¥O¥L°íµw.³o¬O¥L¦Û¤÷¥À¹L  
¨­¤§«á·P¨ìªº·Å±¡.  
  
"¤Ñ¤ý¥ý¥Í......"  
  
"¥s§Úªü»»½}."  
  
"¦nªº.¤£¤¶·N§Ú°Ý§A¤@­Ó°ÝÃD?"  
  
"½Ð°Ý."  
  
"¬°¬Æ»ò·|¤d¨½­|­|¶]¨Ó³o¨à¥´¥M?"  
  
"¬°¥Í¬¡."ªü»»²H²Hªº¦^µª.  
  
¬ü´¼¯dÅ¥¨ì¤§«á·P¨ì¦n©_,ªü»»Äò¹D:"§Ú­èº¡¤Q¤»·³ªº®É­Ô,¤÷¥À¦b¤@¦¸¥æ³q·N¥~¤¤¨­  
¤`.§Ú¨S¦³¨ä¥L¿ËÄÝ,¬°¯à¥O¥Í¬¡¦³µÛ¸¨,¨M©w¶]¥h·í§L."  
  
³o®É­Ô,³·©`¸òÆØ¤@­Ó¬ù¨â¤T·³ªº¤p¤k«Ä¶i¤J©Ð¶¡.  
  
"¤p¿Ã,§O¶Ã¶]."³·©`¹D,¦o¨£¨ìªü»»¿ô¨Ó¤§«á,§N§N¹D:"§A¿ô¨Ó?"  
  
ªü»»¨£¨ì³·©`,²z¸Ñ¨ì¦oªº§Nºz­ì¦]:"§A´N¬O¬ü´¼¯dªº©n©n?"  
  
¬ü´¼¯d¹D:"µL¿ù,³o¬O³·©`."  
  
"ÁÂÁÂ§A¨S¦³¨£¦º¤£±Ï."  
  
³·©`»´»´¯º¹D:"§Ú¤]­nÁÂÁÂ§A¨S¦³±þ¦º¬ü´¼¯d.§Ú­Ì¨S©ì¨S¤í."  
  
¬ü´¼¯d©ñ¤U¸J,§â¨º¤p¤k«Ä©ê°_¨Ó.¤p¤k«Ä¹ïµÛ¬ü´¼¯d§r§r¹D:"¶ý¶ý.....¶ý¶ý."  
  
"¤p¿Ã,§A¯à°÷»¡¸Ü¤F!"  
  
"³o¤p¤k«Ä¯u¥i·R."ªü»»±æµÛ¬ü´¼¯d©êÆØ¤p¿Ãªº©MÄ§±¡§Î,Ä±±o¦Û¤v¨­³B¾Ôª§¨Fºz¤¤ªº  
ºñ¬w.  
  
"¦o¬O§Ú©M³·©`¦¬¾iªº«Ä¤l,¥s¤p¿Ã."  
  
¤p¿Ã¶å¨ìªü»»¨­¤W¤@ÂI¦½¤ô¨ý¹D,Âà¦V¦o»¡:"ª¨ª¨."  
  
"ª¨ª¨?"ªü»»¦³ÂIÅå³Y.  
  
"ª¨ª¨."¤p¿Ã¤Ñ¯u¯º¹D,¦A¥sªü»».¸òÆØ¦o¦Vªü»»¥ò¤W¤@Âù¤p¤â.  
  
"¬Ý¨Ó¤p¿Ã³ßÅw§A,­n¤£­n©ê©ê¦o?"¬ü´¼¯d°Ý¹D.  
  
"³o­Ó......"  
  
"¸Õ¸Õ¬Ý.¦ý¤£­n¤Ó«j±j¦Û¤v."»¡½},¬ü´¼¯d¤p¤ßÁlÁl§â¤p¿Ã©ñ¦bªü»»ªºÃh¤¤.  
  
ªü»»©êÆØ¤p¿Ã,¦Ó¤p¿Ã¦V¥L¤Ñ¯uªº¯ºµÛ.¨£¨ì³o¤@­Ó¯º®e,ªü»»ÅK¤@¯ëªº¤ß¶}©l¿Ä¤Æ.  
  
¦b®ÇÃä¬ÝµÛ,¥»¨Ó¹ïªü»»¦³¼Ä·Nªº³·©`¤]³Q³o¤@­Ó±¡¹Ò¦Ó¹ï¥L¸Ñ°£¤@ÂI¼Ä·N.  
  
"¦n¤F!§Ú±o­n§â¦o©ê¦^©ÐºÎÄ±."³·©`±qªü»»§â¤p¿Ã©ê°_¨Ó¹D:"¬ü´¼¯d,§A¤]­n¦­¤@ÂI  
¥ð®§."  
  
"§Ú·|ªº."  
  
©¹«á´X¤Ñ,ªü»»¯d¦b¬ü´¼¯dªº®a¾i¶Ë.¦Ó¬ü´¼¯d¹ï¥L·ÓÅUµL·L¤£¦Ü,¤£¸g¤£Ä±ªü»»¹ï²´  
«e¤H²£¥Í·L§®·PÄ±.  
  
¦bªü»»§âÁ^±a°£¤U¨Ó¤§«á¤@¨â¤Ñªº¤@­Ó²`©],¥Lª¾¹D¥L¤@©w­nÂ÷¶}.¦ý¬O¥L¬O¤@­Ó¤£µ½  
Ãã¥Oªº¤H,·QÄyµÛ¤ë¥úÂ÷¶}.  
  
Á{¦æ¤§«e,¥L¶i¤J¬ü´¼¯d©M³·©`ªº©Ð¶¡,¬°¤p¿Ã»\¦n³Q¤l.¸òÆØ¥L¦æ¨ì¬ü´¼¯dªº§ÉÃä,»´  
»´ªº§k¦oªº­±ÀU.  
  
"¼ôºÎªº¦o¦h»ò¬ü."ªü»»·QµÛ:"§Ú¦h»ò§Æ±æ¯à°÷¦u¦b§Aªº¨­®Ç,¦ý¬O§Ú¤£¯à.¦A·|."  
  
¥L§â¯Ý«e¨ä¤¤¤@¶ô"ª¯µP"°£¤U¨Ó,©ñ¦b¬ü´¼¯dªº§ÉÃä.  
  
"¦n¦nªº¥Í¬¡¤U¥h."³o¬Oªü»»¬°¬ü´¼¬yªº°ß¤@¤@­ÓÄ@±æ.  
  
´N³o¼Ë,ªü»»¤£µo¤@Án,´­ªøÂ÷¥h.  
  
²Ý¤é,¬ü´¼¯d¿ô¨Ó,µoÄ±ªü»»¤w¸gÂ÷¶},¦³ÂI¶Ë¤ß.  
  
"ªü»»,¬°¬Æ»ò§A¤S­nÂ÷¶}?"  
  
¸òÆØ¦oµo²{ªü»»¯d¤Uªº"ª¯µP",ÀqÀq«ä©À:"§Ú¤£·|§â§A§Ñ°Oªº." 


	3. ´c°«

(¤T)  
  
¦Û±q¦¬¾i¤F¤p¿Ã¤§«á,¬ü´¼¯d©M³·©`³£´î¤Ö´À´åÀ»¶¤°µ¨Æ;§K±o¤p¿Ã¤S¤@¦¸¥¢¥h¿Ë¤H.  
¥t¥~,¬ü´¼¯d¤]¤£·Q·í¤U¦¸¹J¨ìªü»»®É¸¨±o¤@­Ó¨â±¡Ãø¦sªº§½­±.  
  
¨­¦b¬ü­x°}Àçªºªü»»³Q¬£©¹¥t¤@°Ï°õ¦æ¥ô°È.¸ô³~¤W,¥L¨£¨ì³\¦h«ÍÅé:¦³¨k¦³¤k,¦³¦Ñ  
¦³¤Ö.·í¤¤¦³³\¦hªº¨­®Ç¬O¨S¦³ªZ¾¹.  
  
¦ý¬O³Ì¥O¥L¾_Ååªº¬O¦o¿Ë²´¨£¨ì¦o¤@­Óªø©x§â¤@­Ó¤w¸g¨ü¶Ëªº¥­¥Á±þ¦º.  
  
"¬Æ»ò?¨º¨Ç¬O¥­¥Á¦Ê©m¨Óªº!"¥L¸U·Q¤£¨ì¦Û¤vªº¦P¦ñ³º·F¤U±O±þªº¸o¦æ,¥O¥L§ó¥[¾á  
¤ß¬ü´¼¯d¤@®a¤T¤f.  
  
(«ö:¨Æ¹ê¤W,¬ü­x¦b¶V¾Ô´Á¶¡¦³ÀÝµoµL¶dªº¨Æ±¡µo¥Í.¸Ô¨£Trent AngersªºThe Forgotten   
Heroes of My Lai.)  
  
¥´±q³o®É,¥L¶V¨Ó¶VÃhºÃ¦Û¤v¬°µÛ¬Æ»ò¦Ó¾Ô.  
  
"¦pªG§Ú¤£¬O¬°¦Û¤vªº¿Ë¤H§@¾Ô,³o¤@³õ¾Ôª§®Ú¥»¬O¨S¦³·N¸q."  
  
¥L´¤ºò¤â¤¤ªººj:"§Ú¦h»ò·Q²{¦b¦u¦b¦o­Ìªº¨­®Ç."  
  
´N¦b³o¤@¨è,¬ü´¼¯dªº§ø²ø¨ü¨ì¬ü­xªºÅ§À».  
  
¬ü´¼¯d©êµÛ¤p¿Ã,¦Ó³·©`¶}¸ô;¤@¦æ¤T¤H¦V¤½¸ô¤è¦V¶]¥h,§Æ±æ¯à°÷¹J¨ìÀ°¦£.  
  
©ÎªÌ¬O©R¹Bªº¦w±Æ:ªü»»ªº¨®­è¥©¦b¬ü´¼¯dµ¥«e©¹ªº¤½¸ô.  
  
³·©`¨£¨ì¨º¤@­Ó­x¨®,ª¾¹D¦³±Ï¬P.©ó¬O¦o¤j¥s:"±Ï©R°Ú!"  
  
¦b¨®¤Wªºªü»»»·»·¨£Å¥³·©`ªº©I¥s:"³Þ!¦³¤H¨D±Ï,§Ö°±¨®!"  
  
¥q¾÷§â¨®°±¤U¨Ó¤§«á,ªü»»¤@ÅD¦Ó¤U;»P¦¹¦P®É,¬ü´¼¯dµ¥¨£¨ìªü»»,¥ß¨è­¸©b¹L¥h.  
  
"ªü»»!"  
  
"¤£­n»¡¬Æ»ò,¥ý¤W¨®!"ªü»»¶Ê«P¹D.  
  
¨®¤Wªº¤H¹ïªü»»ªº¦æ°Ê¦³ÂI·L¨¥,©Ò¥H³S¤â®ÇÆ[.¦ý¬O¥t¤@­Ó¬üÄy¤é¸Ç­x¤H:©]¤Ñ¥ú«h  
¥ò¥X¤â¨Ó,À°§U¬ü´¼¯dµ¥¤W¨®.³Ì«áªü»»§â¤p¿Ã©êµÛ¤W¨®.  
  
¤p¿Ã¨£¨ìªü»»,¤£Â_ªº¥s¦o"ª¨ª¨,ª¨ª¨".  
  
"§Úªº¥i·R¤k¨à,§Ú­Ì¤S¨£­±¤F!"ªü»»©êµÛ¤p¿Ã¯º¹D.  
  
Å¥¨ìªü»»»¡³o¤@¥y,©]¤Ñ¯º»y:"¤Ñ¤ý,§A¦ó®É°µ¤F¥¼±Bª¨ª¨?"  
  
"¤W¤@¦¸§Ú³Q¤âºh¼u¬µ¶Ë,³Q¦o­Ç±Ï¦^.¨º®É­Ô,¤p¿Ã­è­èÀ´±o»¡¸Ü.¤@¨£¨ì§Ú´N¥s§Ú'ª¨  
ª¨'.´N³o¼Ë,§Ú¦¨¬°¦oªº'ª¨ª¨'."  
  
±æµÛ¤p¿Ã,ªü»»¤£¨äµM±æµÛ¬ü´¼¯d.  
  
"§A­Ì´N¬O§Ú§@¾Ôªº­ì¦].§Ú·|ºÉ¤O«OÅ@§A­Ì!"ªü»»¤ß¤¤¥ß¤U³o¤@­Ó»}Ä@.  
  
¨®¤W¨ä¤¤­x¤H§N§N¹D:"¤Ñ¤ý,§A¥i§O§Ñ°O§A­x¤HªºÂ¾³d."  
  
"§Ú¨S¦³§Ñ°O§Ú­x¤HªºÂ¾³d,¨f¦Ú¤¤±L."  
  
³o­Ó®É­Ô,¨f¦Ú¥Î¤@­Ó²§¼Ëªº²´¯«±æµÛ§¤¦bªü»»¨­®Çªº¬ü´¼¯d,¥O¬ü´¼¯d·P¨ì¤£¦Û¦b.  
¦ý¬Oªü»»¨S¦³¯d·N.  
  
³Ì«á,¥L­Ì§â¬ü´¼¯d¦w¹y¦b­xÀç¤§«áÄ~Äò«e©¹¥Øªº¦a.¨ì¤F±Nªñ¤È©]¤~¦^¨ì­xÀç.  
  
·í±ß,ªü»»·Q©ÀµÛ¬ü´¼¯d,©ó¬OÀRÀR¤U§É¥h¬Ý¦o­Ì.  
  
¥t¤@¤è­±,¦³´X­Ó¤H¤]ÀR®¨®¨ªº¦æ¥h¬ü´¼¯dªº±bÀç,±aÀYªº¬O¨f¦Ú¤¤±L.  
  
"°Ú!"  
  
·íªü»»¦æ¨ì±bÀçªº®É­Ô,¥LÅ¥¨ì¬ü´¼¯d©M³·©`ªººG¥sÁn,¥H¤Î¤p¿Ãªº­úÁn.¥LÅå³Y¤§¾l,  
§ó¥[§Ö¨B­¸©b¹L¥h.  
  
¥L¨B¤J±bÀç,¨£¨ì¬ü´¼¯d©M³·©`ªº¦çªA³Q¤H¼¹¯},¦U³Q¤@­Ó¤h§L®»¦íÂù¤â;¦Ó¨f¦Ú¤¤±L  
©M¥t¤@­Ó¤h§L¥¿·QÀ£¦b¦o­Ç¤W­±.  
  
"§A­Ì¬O¤£¬O¤H?"ªü»»¨£ª¬²§±`¼««ã,¤G¸Ü¤£»¡¼³¦V®»µÛ¬ü´¼¯dªº¤h§L.  
  
·í¨ä¥L¤H¨£¨ì¦P¦ñ¨üÅ§,¨ä¥L¤h§L©ñ¤U¨ä¥L¨Æ°È,¦Vªü»»¼³¦V.  
  
¦×·i¾Ô¨ä¹ê¬Oªü»»ªº±j¶µ.©ó¬O¥L¾Ä¤O·i°«,§â¨â¤T­Ó¤h§L¸Ñ¨M;¦P®É¤£¦P³ÛµÛ:"§ÖÂI  
¨«!"  
  
­è¨üÅåªº¬ü´¼¯d©M³·©`«o¥u¬O©êµÛ³Q©ß¶}ªº¤p¿Ã,§b¦b¤@®Ç,²´¤Ú¤Ú±æµÛªü»».  
  
"Äø¤~!ÁÙ§b¦b³o¨à·F¬Æ»ò?¨«!"ªü»»¤@Ãä·i°«¤@Ãä³ÛµÛ.  
  
³o®É­Ô,¦³¤@­Ó¤H½Ä¶i¨Ó,¤G¸Ü¤£»¡§â¬ü´¼¯d±a¨«.Á{¦æ¤§«e§â¤@¤ä¤âºj®¨®¨ªº±¼¦b¦a  
¤W.  
  
¥t¤@¤è­±,¨£¨ì¦Û¤vÄÝ¤U¥´¤£¹Lªü»»ªº¨f¦Ú¤¤±L§â¨ë¤M©â¥X¨Ó,¦Vªü»»¨ë¥h.  
==========================================================================  
  
¦^»¡¬ü´¼¯d¤è­±,¨º¤H©ÔµÛ¦o«÷©Rªº¶].¨ì¤Fµ¬¯h¤OºÉ¤§®É,¥L­Ì¤~°±¤U¨Ó.  
  
¨º¤@­Ó®É­Ô,¬ü´¼¯d©M³·©`¤~²M·¡¨£¨ì¨º¤Hªº­±¤Õ:¥¿¦b¤é¶¡©M¦o­Ì¦P¦æªº©]¤Ñ¥ú.  
  
¬ü´¼¯d¤@²´»{¥X¥L:"§A¬O¤µ¤éÀ°§Ú­Ì¤W¨®ªº¤H."  
  
©]¤Ñ²HµM¤@¯º:"µL¿ù,·Q¤£¨ì¤]¬O§Ú°e§A¨«.§A­Ì¹ï©ó¤Ñ¤ý¨Ó»¡,¦n¤ñ¿Ë¤H.¦Ó¥L¬O§Ú¦b  
³o¨àªº¥S§Ì;©Ò¥H¤£¯à¸m¤§¤£²z.¨Ó½}!"  
  
¦ý¬O³·©`§â©]¤Ñ¥s¦í:"ºCµÛ!³o¦ìªB¤Í,§Ú·Q§AÀ³¸Óªð¦^­xÀç.§Ú©M¬ü´¼¯d¼ô±x³o¨àªº  
¦a¶Õ,§Ú­Ì´N¦¹§i§O."  
  
©]¤ÑÅ¥§¹·L¯º¹D:"¦nªº.¥i¥HÅý§Úª¾¹D§A­Ìªº¦W¦r?"  
  
"­ß¤ý³·©`©M®ü¤ý¬ü´¼¯d."  
  
"§Ú¬O©]¤Ñ¥ú.§Æ±æ§Ú­Ì¦A¨£¤§®É,¾Ôª§¤w¸g¥­®§."  
  
»¡½},©]¤ÑÂà¨­Â÷¶}.  
  
©ó¬O¬ü´¼¯dµ¥¦b¤ë¥ú¤Þ¾É¤§¤U§ä´M¥X¸ô,©¯¹B¦a¹J¤W¯³Âå¥Í.¯³Âå¥Í§â¦o­Ì¯d¦b¨­®Ç,  
Åý¦o­Ì¾á¥ô¥Lªº¤â³N§U¤â.  
==========================================================================  
  
¨f¦Ú«÷©Rªº¦Vªü»»¨ë¥h,¦ý¨­¤âÆF±Óªºªü»»¤@¤@Á×¹L.  
  
¤£¹L¨f¦Úªº§ðÀ»¶V¨Ó¶V¥û¬½,ªü»»ªº³B¹Ò¶V¨Ó¶V¤£§®.¥L³Q­¢¦b¦a¤W,¨f¦Ú¨£ª¬¥ß¨èµo  
°Ê§ðÀ».  
  
´N¦b³o¤@­Ó®É­Ô,ªü»»ºN¨ì©]¤Ñ¯d¤Uªººj;¦b³o¤@­Ó¥Í¦ºÃöÀY,¦o²@¤£µS¿Ý,®³°_ºj¦V¨f  
¦Úªº¬Ü¤ß¶}ºj.  
  
¤@ÁnºjÁn,¥O¯«´¼¤£¤Ó²MªRªº¨f¦ÚÄÝ¤U²M¿ô¹L¨Ó.  
  
"§â¥L®»¦í!"¨ä¤¤¤@­Ó«üµÛªü»»¹D.  
  
¥i¯àª¾¹D¦Û¤v¨S¦³¦a¤è¥i°k,ªü»»§âºj©ß¤U.¸òÆØ¨º¨Ç¤h§L¤C¤â¤K¸}§âªü»»®»¦í.  
  
¥»¨Óªü»»³o¤@­Ó±¡ªp¬O·|³Q´N¦a¥¿ªk,¤£¹L¥§§J»¹ªººM§L¨M©w¥O¦o¦h¬¡¤@·|.¥LÀHµÛ­x  
¶¤¦^¥h.¨ì¹F¬ü°ê¤§«á¥ß¨è°e¨ì­x¨Æªk®x¨ü¼f.  
  
¦Ü©ó©]¤Ñ,¥L¦b³Ì«á¤@¦¸¦æ°Ê¤¤³Q¬µÂ_¥ª¸}.¤S¦]¬°¨ü¨ìªü»»ªº¨Æ½ÄÀ»;¨­¤ß¨ü¨ìÄY­«  
¶Ë®`.  
  
¦Ó¬ü´¼¯dÅ¥¨ì¬ü§LºM¥Xªº®ø®§«á,·P¨ìªü»»·|¦³¨Æµo¥Í,©ó¬O¦V¯³Âå¥Í¤Î³·©`»¡¥X¦o·Q  
¨ì¬ü°ê§äªü»»ªº·Qªk.  
  
"¤£¬O¨S¦³¿ìªkªº."¯³Âå¥Í»¡:"§Ú¥»¨­¬O¤é¥»¤H,¥u¬O¦]¬°¾Ôª§ªºÃö«Yº¢¯d¦b³o¨à.§Ú  
ª¾¹D¦³¤H¥i¥HÀ°§U§Ú­Ì°k©¹®õ°ê.¨ì¹F®õ°ê¤§«á,§Ú­Ì¤@°_¥h¤é¥»»â¨ÆÀ]."  
  
"ÁÂÁÂ§A!"  
  
"§Ú¥u¬O¤£·Q¥¢¥h¨â­Ó±o¤O§U¤â." 


	4. ¬G¤H,¤H®ü

(¥|)  
  
¬ü´¼¯d©M³·©`±aµÛ¤p¿Ã,¥Ñ¶V«n¨ì¹F®õ°ê,¥Ñ®õ°ê¨ì¹F¤é¥».«á¨Ó¦o­Ì¸òÆØ¯³Âå¥Í¨ì¬ü  
°ê,¨ó§U¥L°µ¤â³N.¦³¯³Âå¥ÍªºÀ°§U¤§¤U,¦o­Ì±o¨ì¤TÃ¿¥«¤@Âå°|"¯S§O"¸u½Ð;¥i¥H¯d¦b  
¬ü°ê.  
  
¦b¾l¤Uªº®É¶¡,¬ü´¼¯d´N¥h¥´Å¥ªü»»©M©]¤Ñªº¤U¸¨.  
  
¦³¤@¤é,¦o©M¤@­Ó­è­èµ²ÃÑªºÅ@¤h:·R³¥¬ü©`¤l¥æ½Í,·í¤¤¦o½Í¨ì´M¤Hªº¨Æ,®³¥Xªü»»¯d  
µ¹¦oªº"ª¯µP",µ¹¬ü©`¤l¬Ý.  
  
"¦b²l·Ï¤¤¬Û¹J¤T¦¸,©ÎªÌ³o´N¬O½t¤À."  
  
"¨ä¹ê§Úªº¥¼±B¤Ò¤]¦³°Ñ»P¶V¾Ô,¥¢¥h¥ª¸}."¬ü©`¤l´n¹Ä¹D:"³Ìªì¥L¦^¨Ó,µÊ®ð¤Q¤À¼É  
Ä¼;±`±`¾x¦Û±þ.§Ú¦]¬°³o­Ó,¤]¬y¤F¤£¤Ö²´²\.¤£¹L,¥L²{¦bºCºC§JªA®£Äß."  
  
"Å¥¨ì³o¤@­Ó¯u¦n."¬ü´¼¯d¦^¤ê.  
  
"¬ü´¼¯d,©ÎªÌ§Ú¥i¥HÀ°§A§ä¨º¨â­Ó¤H."  
  
"¬O?"  
  
"¶Ù!"¦³¤@­Ó¦V¬ü©`¤l¥´©Û©I.  
  
"«x!¯u¥©!§Úªº¥¼±B¤Ò¨Ó¨ì.¬ü´¼¯d,¤£¦pÅý§Ú¤¶²Ðµ¹§A»{ÃÑ."  
  
"¦nªº!"»¡½},¦o¯¸°_¨ÓÂà¨­.  
  
¬ü©`¤l¿³§Ó«k«k¹D:"³o¬O§Úªº......."  
  
·í¬ü´¼¯d±æ¥h¬ü©`¤lªº¥¼±B¤Ò,¦o·P¨ì·N¥~.¦Ó¬ü©`¤lªº¥¼±B¤Ò¤]¬O³o¼Ë.  
  
"©]¤Ñ¥ú!"  
  
"¬ü´¼¯d!"  
  
¬G¤H¬Û¹J,¦ÛµM¬O¦³³\¦h»¡¸Ü·Q½Í.  
  
"©]¤Ñ,§A­Ç¥´ºâ¦ó®É·|µ²±B?"  
  
©]¤Ñ·L¯º¹D:"§Ú­Ì§Æ±æ¤U¤@¦~®L¤Ñµ²±B.³·©`©M¤p¿Ã¦n¹À?"  
  
"¦o­Ì«Ü¦n.¤p¿Ã²{¦b¤w¸g¥|·³¤F,¦Ó³·©`¤]¦b³o¨à¤u§@."¬ü´¼¯d¦^¤ê:"§A¦³¨S¦³ªü»»  
ªº®ø®§?"  
  
Å¥¨ì¬ü´¼¯d´£¨ìªü»»ªº¦W¦r,©]¤Ñºòºòªº´¤µÛ®±ÀY;¬ü©`¤l¨£¨ì¥Lªººò±iªí²{,©ó¬O¥Î  
¤â»´»´ªººNµÛ¥Lªº®±ÀY¦w¼¾¥L.ºCºC©]¤Ñ§â¥Lªº±¡ºü¥­¥ñ¤U¨Ó.  
  
"¦^¨ì¬ü°ê¤§«á,§Ú©M¥L¥¢¥hÁpµ¸."©]¤Ñ²H²Hªº¹D:"¹ï¤£°_,¬ü´¼¯d.§Ú¦h»ò§Æ±æ¥i¥HÀ°  
§A§ä¥Lªº."  
  
"¤£¥´ºò.§Ú¥´ºâ¥h¨ä¥L¦a¤è§ä´M¥Lªº¤U¸¨.ÁÂÁÂ§A."¬ü´¼¯d·L¯º¤ê:"§Ú¤£¥´ÂZ§A­Ì."  
»¡½},¦o°_¨­Â÷¶}.  
  
¥Ø°e¬ü´¼¯dÂ÷¶},©]¤Ñªº¤ß·P¨ì¼¹µõ¤§µh.®±ÀY§ó´¤±o§óºò.  
  
"©]¤Ñ......."  
  
"§Ú¯u¬O¤£ª¾¹D¦p¦ó¹ï¦o»¡."  
==========================================================================  
  
¤@¨â¤é¤§«á,©]¤Ñ¥ú¨ì¬ü°ê¤@­x¨ÆºÊº»±´±æ¤@­Ó¤H.  
  
¥Ñ©ó¨º¤@­Ó¤H¥}¦b¦u½Ã´ËÄYªº¦º¥}«Ç;©Ò¥H©]¤Ñ­n¸g¹L¤@³s¦êÀË¬d¤~¥i¥H¶i¤J±´³X«Ç.  
  
¤£¤[¤§«á,¤@¦u½Ã§â©]¤Ñ­n¨£ªº¤H±a¨Ó.¨º¤HÂù¤â³Q¦©¤W¤â¦©,§¤¦b©]¤Ñªº¹ï­±.  
  
"©]¤Ñ,§Ú¤S¥i¥H¬¡µÛ¨£§A......¤S¥t¥~¤@­Óµ¥¦º®Èµ{."  
  
"¤Ñ¤ý,¬ü´¼¯d¨Ó¨ì¬ü°ê.§Ú«e´X¤Ñ¨£¹L¦o."  
  
ªü»»·P¨ì¾_Åå:"¬Æ»ò?¨º»ò¦o¦n¹À?"  
  
"¦o©M³·©`¦b§Ú¥¼±B©dªºÂå°|¤u§@.ÁöµM§Ú¨S¦³¨£¨ì¤p¿Ã,¤£¹L¬ü´¼¯d»¡¦o«Ü¦n."  
  
Å¥¨ì³o­Ó,ªü»»¼eÃh¤@ÂI:"¨º»ò,©]¤Ñ,½Ð§A§i¶D¦o§Ú¤w¸g¦b¶V«n¾Ô¦º¤F;¥s¦o¦n¦nªº¥Í  
¬¡¤U¥h."  
  
"¦nªº."  
  
"ÁÂÁÂ§A.¥i¯à§Aµ²±Bªº®É­Ô§Ú¤w¸g¤£¦b."ªü»»²HµM¹D.  
  
"§A®Ú¥»¬O¤£¸Ó¦ºªº¤H."©]¤Ñ¤ß·Q.  
==========================================================================  
  
¬ü´¼¯d¥h¨ì¤@­Óºa¥Á¿ì¤½«Ç¥´Å¥ªü»»ªº®ø®§.  
  
"¹ï¤£°_,³o¤Hªº¸ê®Æ³Q¦C¬°¾÷±K,§Ú­Ì¨S¿ìªk¥h°l¬d."  
  
¬ü´¼¯dÅ¥«á·P¨ì¥¢±æ.¥¿·í¦oÂà¨­Â÷¶}ªº®É­Ô,¦o©M¤@­Ó¨­¬ïµ§®¼¨îªA,¨­«¬®¼¬°°ª¤j  
ªº¤H¸I­Ë;ªü»»ªºª¯µP¤]¶^¨ì¦a¤W.  
  
"¹ï¤£°_!"¨º¤@­Ó­x¤Hºp·N¹D,¸òÆØ¥L§â¨º¤@­Óª¯µP¬B°_¨Ó.¥LµL·N¤¤¬Ý¨ìª¯µP¸ê®Æ,¸ò  
ÆØ¥L±æµÛ¬ü´¼¯d.  
  
"¤p©j,§A¨Ó³o¨à,´N¬O§ä³o¤@­Ó¤H?"  
  
"¬Oªº."  
  
"¯à¤£¯à©M§Ú³Ü¤@ªM©@°Ø¹À?"¨º­x¤H°Ý¹D,¸òÆØ¥L´~ªñ¨ì¬ü´¼¯d¦ÕÃä»´»y:"³o¨à¤£¤è«K  
»¡¸Ü."  
  
"¦nªº."  
  
©ó¬O¨º­x¤H©M¬ü´¼¯d¥h¤@¶¡¦ì©ó¦í¦v°Ïªº©@°Ø«Ç³Ü©@°Ø.  
  
"§Ú¬O¬P³¥¥ú¤¤±L,¬OÁõÄÝJAGªº­x©x."  
  
"JAG?"¬ü´¼¯d¤£©ú¥Õ.  
  
"¥þ¦W¬OJudge Advocate General.­x¶¤ªºªk«ß©M´¶³qªºªk«ß¬O¤£¦P;³o¤@­Ó¿ì¨Æ³B­t  
³d­x¶¤¤¤ªºªk«ß¨Æ©y."¬P³¥¸ÑÄÀ¹D:"¤p©j,¥¼ª¾¦p¦óºÙ©I?"  
  
"§Ú¥s®ü¤ý¬ü´¼¯d."  
  
"±q¶V«n¨Óªº?"  
  
¬ü´¼¯d¤@´j:¦o·Q¤£¨ì²´«eªº­¯¥Í¤Hª¾¹D¦o¤@ÂI¹L¥h.  
  
¬P³¥¯º»y:"¥i¥H§i¶D§Ú§A¦p¦ó»{ÃÑ¤Ñ¤ý»»¹À?"  
  
©ó¬O¬ü´¼¯d§â¦o©Mªü»»¬Û¹Jªº¬G¨Æ§i¶D¬P³¥.  
  
"......¨Æ¹ê¤W,§Ú©È¥L³Q¨º¨Ç·Q¦Ã°d§Ú©M§Ú©j©jªº¤h§L±þ¦º.¦³®É­Ô,¤p¿Ã°Ý§Ú¦ó®É·|  
¦A¨£¨ìª¨ª¨."  
  
¬P³¥Å¥«á¤@®ÉµL¸Ü,¨Ã¥B±N©Ò¦³ªí±¡¦¬ÂÃ°_¨Ó.¬ü´¼¯d¨£¨ì¦³ÂI¤£¹ï«l,©ó¬O°Ý¹D:"§A  
¬O¤£¬Oª¾¹D¥Lªº¤U¸¨?"  
  
¬P³¥·Q¤F¦n¤@·|¤~¶}µÄ:"§A¬O¤£¬O¤Q¤À·Q¨£¨ì¥L?"  
  
"¬O!"¬ü´¼¯d¥Î¤@­Ó¤Q¤ÀªÖ©wªº»y®ð¦^µª.  
  
¬P³¥©ñ¤U©@°ØªM:"¨º»ò§Ú±a§A¥h¤@­Ó¦a¤è½}!"  
  
»¡½}¨â¤H°_¦æ.  
==========================================================================  
  
ªü»»³Q¤@­Óº»Äµ±a¨ì±´³X«Ç,§¤¦b¬P³¥ªº¹ï­±.  
  
"¬P³¥¤¤±L."  
  
"¤Ñ¤ý¨F®i,§Ú±a¤@­Ó¤H¨Ó¨£§A."»¡½},¬P³¥¥h¶}ªù.  
  
"ªü»»!"  
  
¨£¨ì¬ü´¼¯d¶i¨Ó,ªü»»ªº¤ß¦³¦p³Q¥´Â½ªº¤­¨ý¬[.  
  
¬P³¥·L¯º¹D:"§Ú·Q§A­Ì·|¦³³\¦h»¡¸Ü·Q»¡,§Ú¤£¥´ÂZ§A­Ì."»¡½},¥L¦æ¥X±´³X«Ç.  
  
¬ü´¼¯dÀRÀRªº§¤¦bªü»»ªº¹ï¸Ü,¦ý¬Oªü»»§CµÛÀY,¦^Á×¬ü´¼¯dªº²´¥ú.¦Ó¬ü´¼¯d¨£¨ìªü  
»»¤@­±¼¬±|¥H¤Î°kÁ×±æµÛ¦o¦Ó·P¨ì¤@µ·¤ßµh.¦o¦n¤£®e©ö¤~»¡¥X¤@¥y:"§A¦n¶Ü?"  
  
¦ý¬Oªü»»¨S¦³¦^µª.  
  
"ªü»»!"  
  
"¤Ñ¤ý»»¤w¸g¦b¶V«n¾Ô¦º¤F."ªü»»§N§N¹D,¸òÆØ¥L©ïÀY¥õ±æ¤Ñªáª©,·t¹D:"§Ú¤£À³¸Ó±Ï  
§A!"  
  
"§A³£¬O¦]¬°§Ú¦b³o¨à¨ü­W."¬ü´¼¯d§â¦Û¤vªº´d¶Ëªº¤ß±¡À£§íµÛ:"¦ý¬O,§Ú¯à°÷¦A¨£¨ì  
§A,§Ú·P¨ì°ª¿³."  
  
"¨º»ò,¥Ã§O."»¡½},ªü»»ÀY¤]¤£¦^ªºªð¦^¥}«Ç. 


	5. µL±¡³Z§O

(¤­)  
  
"¥L§âª½ÄÝ¤W¥q±þ¦º,§P¤F¦º¦D."¬P³¥»¡¹D:"§Ú¬O¥LªºÅGÅ@«ß®v.©Ò¥H·í§Ú¨£¨ì§A¶^¤U  
¨Óªºª¯µP¸ê®Æ,©Ò¥H·P¨ì¦³ÂI·N¥~."  
  
"¥L©Ò±þªºÀ³¸Ó¬O·Q¦Ã°d§Úªº¤H."  
  
"Â²ª½¬O¸VÃ~!"¬P³¥«r¤ú¤Á¾¦¹D:"¦pªG¬O§Ú,§Ú¤]·|§â¨º³Ã¥ë·F±¼."  
  
"¬P³¥¥ý¥Í,¨º»ò§A¦³¨S¦³¿ìªk±Ï¥L?"  
  
"¦b§Ú­Ìªº¦r¨å,¬O¨S¦³'·O´d'³o¨â­Ó¦r.¨ä¹ê§A¤µ¤é¨£¨ì¤Ñ¤ý,ºâ¬O¤W¤Ñªº®¦½ç.¥L¥»  
¨Ó¬O¦b¤W¬P´Á³Q³B¨M;¤£¹LÁ{¨ì¶}©l¦æ¦D¨º¤@¨è,¨åº»©x¦¬¨ì¹q¸Ü.¤Ñ¤ýªº¦º¦D¤~³Q©ã  
«á."  
  
³o®É­Ô,¥L­Ì¨ì¹F¬ü´¼¯dªºªü¬f¤å.¬ü´¼¯d¤U¨®.  
  
"ÁÂÁÂ§A.¦A¨£!"  
  
"µ¥¤@µ¥!"¬P³¥§â¬ü´¼¯d¥s¦í,µM«á±Ç¥X¤@±i¥d¤ù,»¼µ¹¬ü´¼¯d:"³o¬O§Úªº¥d¤ù.¦pªG§A  
¦³¬Æ»ò­nÀ°§U,§ä§Ú½}!"  
  
"ÁÂÁÂ§A!"  
  
¦^¨ìªü¬f¤å«á,¤p¿Ã©b¦V¬ü´¼¯d:"¬ü´¼¯d¶ý¶ý!"  
  
"¤p¿Ã¨Ä!"  
  
"¤µ¤é¦Ñ®v¥s§Ú­Ì·Q¤@¥÷¤÷¿Ë¸`ªºÂ§ª«."  
  
"¨º»ò§A·Q¨ì¨S¦³?"  
  
"§Ú·Qµe¤@±i¤÷¿Ë¸`¥d!"¤p¿Ã¹D:"¦ý¬O§Ú¤£ª¾¹D¥L¬O­þ¨à,§Ú¦p¦óµ¹¥L?"  
  
Å¥¨ì¤p¿Ã³o»ò»¡,¬ü´¼¯d¯u¬O¤£ª¾¹D¦p¦ó¦^µª.¦o¥i¥H°µªº¥u¬O±jÃCÅw¯º.  
  
"±ß¶º·Ç³Æ¦n¤F!"³·©`©I³ê¹D.  
  
"¦n½}!§Ú­Ì¥h¦Y¶º."  
  
§â¤p¿Ã¦w¹y¤W§É¤§«á,¬ü´¼¯d¨ìÅS¥x±æ¬P¬P.  
  
"¬ü´¼¯d."³·©`¦æ¨ì¦oªº¨­®Ç:"§A¦³¤ß¨Æ?"  
  
"§A¬Ý¨ì§Ú¦³¤ß¨Æ?"  
  
"§A§Ú©n©f¤@³õ,§Ú¦³¬Æ»ò¬O¬Ý¤£³z?"³·©`¨Ì¦bÅKÄæ¹D:"·Q¤£¨ì¬ü©`¤lªº¥¼±B¤Ò³º¬O©]  
¤Ñ."  
  
"§Ú§ä¨ìªü»»ªº¤U¸¨.¦ý¬O......¥L±N­n¦º¥h."  
  
"¬Æ»ò?"³·©`¾_Åå:"¥L±o¨ì¬Æ»ò¯f?"  
  
"¤£¬O."¬ü´¼¯d°ãª_.©ó¬O¦o§â¤µ¤é¹J¨ì¬P³¥©M¥h±´±æªü»»ªº¨Æ§i¶D³·©`.  
  
"¬Æ»ò?¥L¬°¤F±Ï§Ú­Ì,§â©R¤]¥á±¼?"³·©`Å¥«á¤£¬Û«H.  
  
"§Ú¯u¬O¤£À´±o¦p¦ó§i¶D¤p¿Ã."  
==========================================================================  
  
"¤¤±L,§A¤Ó¦hºÞ¶~¨Æ!"ªü»»§q¹D.  
  
"¦hºÞ¶~¨Æ?§Ú¥u¤£¹L¤£·Q¤@¦ì¬üÄRªº¤k¤lµ´±æ."  
  
¬P³¥¦b°e¬ü´¼¯d¦^®a¤§«á¦A¥hºÊº»±´±æªü»».¬°¤F¸`¬Ù®É¶¡,¥L¤@Ãä¾r¾p,¤@Ãä¦Yº~³ù  
¹¡§@±ßÀ\.  
  
"¦oª¾¹D§Ú±N¦º,¨º¤£¬O§ó¥[µ´±æ!"  
  
"Á`¦n¹L¦o¦b¯í¯í¤H®ü¤¤°l´M¤@­ÓÄÆ´ùªº§Æ±æ!»¡¨ì³o¨à,§AÀ³¸Ó·P¿E§Ú!"  
  
"§A¤£·|©ú¥Õ§Úªº¤ß±¡."  
  
"¤£©ú¥Õ?§Ú¦Û¤v¤]®tÂI©R³à¶V«n¤WªÅ!§A»¡§Ú©ú¤£©ú¥Õ?"¬P³¥¼««ã¹D.  
  
"­ì¨Ó§A¤]¬O......"ªü»»­Ë¦³ÂIÅå©_.  
  
¨â¤HÀR¤U¨Ó.  
  
¬P³¥¸òÆØ½w½w¹D:"¤@­Ó®³¹L­^«i¾±³¹ªº¤H§â¦Û¤vªºª½ÄÝ¤W¥q±þ¦º,¤@©w¦³²z¥Ñ......  
§ÚÅ¥»¡¬ü´¼¯dªº¤k¨à¥s§A°µ'ª¨ª¨'."  
  
ªü»»¦^¾ÐµÛ¥L²Ä¤@¦¸¨£¨ì¤p¿Ãªº±¡ªp:"¬Oªº."  
  
"¤÷¿Ë¸`±Nªñ,§A·Q¤£·Q¨£¦o?"  
  
¦b³o¤@¤è­±,ªü»»¨ÌµM¤Q¤À¨Mµ´:"¤£·Q."  
  
"¤Ñ¤ý,§Ú­n¦V§A¬D¾Ô!"  
  
"¬Æ»ò?"  
  
"¨â¤é¤§«á,§Ú­Ì¨Ó¤@­Ó¦Û¥Ñ·iÀ».¦pªG§A¯à°÷§â§Ú¥´­Ë,§Ú´N¤£±j­¢§A¨£¦o­Ì.§_«h§A  
¤£¯à¤Ï¹ï§Ú¦w±Æ¦o­Ì¨Ó¨£§A."  
  
"¤¤±L,½Ð§A¤£­n­J¾x¤U¥h!"ªü»»¨£¨ì¬P³¥³o¤@µÛ¬OÆZ¨Ó.  
  
"§Ú·|©M¨åº»©x½Í¤@½Í.§A¦b¦º¥}«Ç«Ý¤F¦³¤@¬q¤é¤l,¦n¦nÁë·Ò."¬P³¥Á{¨«¤§«e¹D:"¥H«e  
§ÚÅ¥»D§Aªº·iÀ»¥\¤Ò¤@¬y,¤£­n¥O§Ú¥¢±æ!"  
  
ªü»»¦^¨ì¥}«Ç,·Q°_¬P³¥ªº¬D¾Ô:"³o³Ã¥ë¯u¤£¹³¸Ü.¯u¬O¤£©ú¥Õ¥L¦p¦ó¦¨¬°§Úªº«ß®v."  
  
³o®É­Ô,¥}«Ç¥~ªº¿O¤w¸gÃö±¼,¬X©Mªº¤ë¥ú·Ó®g¶i¥}«Ç;¥Oªü»»·Q°_·í¤é¥L¶ËÂ¡Â÷¶}¬ü  
´¼¯dªº±¡ªp.  
  
"¨ä¹ê,§Ú¦h»ò·Q¨£¨ì¦o."³o¬Oªü»»ªº´÷±æ.  
  
"­·¨à,¥i¥H¥N´À§Ú¦V¦o°e¤W§Úªº°Ý«J?"  
  
¦P¤@®É¶¡,¬ü´¼¯d¨ÌµM¦bÅS¥x¬Ý¬P,¦³¤@¹D·L­·§j¨Ó.  
  
"§Ú¦n¹³·P¨ì¥Lªº¦s¦b."¬ü´¼¯d·QµÛ:"·í¤é,§A¹³­·¤@¯ëÂ÷¶}§Ú­Ì;Ãø«×§A·Q¦A«×­¼­·  
Â÷¥h?§Ú¤£·Q."  
  
¦b¥}«Çªºªü»»«ä©À:"¥u¥i±¤§Ú©R¤£¤[¤w." 


	6. °ª¶Qªº¥´°«

(¤»)  
  
²Ý¤é,¬ïµÛ«K¸Ëªº¬P³¥¨ì¬ü´¼¯dªºªü¬f¤åªù¥~,§ä´M¦oªºªùµP¸¹½X.­è¤~³·©`±aµÛ¤p¿Ã  
¦^®a.  
  
¬P³¥¨«¤W«e°Ý³·©`:"½Ð°Ý§A¬O¤£¬O¦í¦b³o¼lªü¬f¤å?"  
  
"µL¿ù."  
  
"§A»{ÃÑ¤@­Ó¥s®ü¤ý¬ü´¼¯dªº¤p©j?"  
  
"¦o¥¿¬O§Úªº©f©f.½Ð°Ý§A§ä¦o¦³¦ó¶Q·F?"  
  
¬P³¥¯d·N¨ì³·©`¨­®Çªº¤p¿Ã:"¤p¿Ã©f©f,§A¦n!¤÷¿Ë¸`±Nªñ,§A¥´ºâ°e¨Ç¬Æ»òµ¹§Aªºª¨  
ª¨?"  
  
³·©`Åå³Y²´«eªº­¯¥Í¤H¤£³æª¾¹D¬ü´¼¯d,ÁÙª¾¹D¤p¿Ãªº¦W¦r.¦ý¬O¦o¯d·N¨ì³o¤H¤£ª¾¹D  
¦oªº¦W¦r.  
  
"§Ú·Q§A´N¬O¬P³¥¥ú¤¤±L."³·©`¹D:"§Ú¬O¬ü´¼¯dªº©n©n³·©`."  
  
"§A¦n!³·©`¤p©j."  
  
"§A¨Ó§ä¬ü´¼¯d?"  
  
¬P³¥µª¤ê:"¨ä¹ê§Ú¬O§ä¤p¿Ãªº."  
  
³·©`·P¨ì·N¥~:"¤p¿Ã?"  
  
¬P³¥¦A¤@¦¸°Ý¤p¿Ã:"§A¥´ºâ°e¨Ç¬Æ»òµ¹§Aªºª¨ª¨?"  
  
"§Ú²{¦b¦bµe¤@±i¤÷¿Ë¥dµ¹¥L,¦ý¬O......"  
  
"¬Æ»ò?"  
  
"§Ú¤£ª¾¹D¥L²{¦b¦b­þ¨à,¤£¯à°÷¿Ë¤â¥æµ¹¥L."¤p¿Ã¯º¹D:"§Ú°O±o¥Lªº¤âÁu¤Q¤À±j§§,  
§Ú³ßÅwºÎ¦b¥LªºÃh¤¤."  
  
"¨º»ò§A·Q¤£·Q¨£¥L?"  
  
"·Q!"  
  
Å¥¨ì¤p¿Ãªºµª®×¤§«á,¬P³¥º¡·Nªº·L¯º:"§A¤@©w·|¨£¨ì§Aªºª¨ª¨,¯à°÷¿Ë¤â±N§A³yªº¥d  
°eµ¹¥L.¿ð¨Ç¨£!"»¡½},¥LÂà¨­Â÷¶}.  
  
³·©`§â¥L¥s¦í:"¬P³¥¥ý¥Í!"  
  
¬P³¥°±¤U¨Ó:"¬Æ»ò?"  
  
"½Ð§A¤£­n¦V¤p«Ä¤l³\¤U¤@­Ó¤£¥i¯à¹ê²{ªº¿Õ¨¥."  
  
"³·©`¤p©j,¤p¿Ã³o¤@­Ó§Æ±æ¤@©w¯à°÷¹ê²{."¬P³¥ªº¯º®e¥Rº¡«H¤ß.  
==========================================================================  
  
¦bÁ|¦æ¬D¾Ôªº±ß¤W,±a¤W¤â¾R¸}ôïªºªü»»³Q¨â­Óº»Äµ±a¨ì¤@¶¡Åé¨|«Ç.¬ï¤W»´«K­xªAªº  
¬P³¥¤w¸g¦b¨º¨àµ¥­Ô;¥t¥~¦³¤@­Ó´Ä¦âÀY¾v,¨­¬ï¶©­«ªº­xªAªº¤H©M¥L¤@°_.  
  
"·Q¤£¨ì¬P³¥³o³Ã¥ë¦³¿ìªk»¡ªA¨ì¨åº»©x.Ãø©Ç¥L¦¨¬°«ß®v."ªü»»·Q¹D.  
  
¨£¨ìªü»»³Q±a¶i¨Ó,¬P³¥¦Vº»ÄµÂIÀY¥Ü·N.·í¤¤¤@­Óº»Äµ´N§âªü»»ªº¾Rôï°£¤U¨Ó.¸òÆØ,  
ªü»»¦ù®iµ¬°©,·Ç³Æ±µ¨ü¬D¾Ô.  
  
©M¬P³¥¦P¦æªº­x©x¦æ«e¦Vªü»»¤¶²Ð¹D:"§Ú¬O¤µ¤éªºµô§P.¤j®ð¥ú¤¤±L,ÁõÄÝJAG."  
  
ªü»»¦V¤j®ð·qÂ§:"¤¤±L."µM«á©M¥L´¤¤â.  
  
"¤µ¤é,¬P³¥¥ú¦V¤Ñ¤ý»»¬D¾Ô,§Î¦¡¬O¦Û¥Ñ·iÀ».¤ñ¸Õ®É¶¡¬°¤Q¤­¤ÀÄÁ.¤£¯à§ðÀ»¤UÅé,¤£  
¯àªÈÄñ¹ï¤è.¦pªG¦³¥ô¦ó¤@¤è¦b¤ñ¸Õ®É¶¡­Ë¤U¨Ó,¤S¤£¯àª¦°_¨Ó,§Y§@¿é.²M·¡?"  
  
¨â¤H¦P®É¦^µª:"²M·¡!"¸òÆØ¨â¤H´¤¤â,¤ñ¸Õ¶}©l.  
  
"¤Ñ¤ý,¤£­n¥O§Ú¥¢±æ!­n¥þ¤O¥H­u!"  
  
"§Ú·|ªº,¤¤±L."  
  
¨â¤HÂ\¦n«º¶Õ,¥u«Ý¤j®ð¤@Án¸¹¥O.  
  
"¶}©l!"  
  
ªü»»ª¾¹D¦Û¤v¦bºÊº»«Ý¤F¤Ó¤[,§ÞÃÀ·|¦³ÂI¥Í²¨.©Ò¥H¥Lµ¥«Ý¬P³¥¥X©Û,ºN²M·¡¹ï¤èªº  
­·®æ.  
  
"¼K¼K!¤£´±¥X®±?"¬P³¥¤ß·Q:"¬Ý¨ÓºÊº»¥Í¬¡¯u¬O¥O§Aªº®±ÀY¦Ñ¤F.¦n!Åý§Úµ¹§A¤@ÂI½Ä  
¿E!"  
  
¬P³¥¦Vªü»»¥´¥X´X®±,¤£¹Lªü»»§â¥¦­ÌÁ×¶}.  
  
"¤Q¤À­â¼Fªº®±!³t¾Ô³t¨M!"  
  
©ó¬Oªü»»§C¤U¨­¤l,¦V¬P³¥ªº¸¡³¡­«­«¥´¥X¤@®±.¬P³¥¶^½Ä½Äªº¦V«á°h´X¨B,ªü»»­¼³Ó  
°lÀ»,¦V¬P³¥¨Ó¤@©Û"ªê§À»L".¬P³¥À³Án­Ë¤U.  
  
"¬Ý¨Ó³Ó­t¤w©w."ªü»»§N¹D.  
  
"¼K!§Ú¥¼»{¿é!"¬P³¥¤@­Ó"¸¼°G¼u"°_¨Ó,¸òÆØ¦Vªü»»µo°Ê²r¯P§ð¶Õ.ÁöµMªü»»Á×¶}³\¦h  
®±,¤S¥O¬P³¥¦Y¤F´X­Ó­«®±;¦ý¦Û¤v¤]¦Y¤F¬P³¥¤£¤Ö®±ÀY.  
  
"¤Ñ¤ý,§Aªº®±ÀY¦Ñ¤F!"¬P³¥¦³¦p²rªê,¦A¦Vªü»»µo°Ê§ð¶Õ.  
  
ªü»»³s¦Y´X®±,¨B¥ï¶}©l¤£Ã­.  
  
"Ãø¹D§Úªº®±ÀY¯u¬O¤£¤¤¥Î?ÁÙ¬O§Ú©ñ±ó¹ï§Ü?"  
  
¨£¨ìªü»»¦bµS¿Ý,¬P³¥ªº§ð¶Õ¶V¨Ó¶V¯T.  
  
¤@½ü·i°«¤§«á,¬P³¥§âªü»»¥´­Ë.ªü»»½w½wªº¦Aª¦°_¨Ó,¦ý¦]¬°Åé¤O¤£¤ä¤S¸÷¤U¨Ó.  
  
"®É¶¡¨ì¤F,¬P³¥¥ú³Ó!"¤j®ð«Å§G.  
  
³o®É­Ô,¬P³¥¦æ¨ìªü»»¸ò«e,¦V¥L¦ù¤â.¦Óªü»»´¤µÛ¥Lªº¤â¯¸°_¨Ó.  
  
"¤f³Ü¹À?"  
  
ªü»»¦^¥H¤@­Ó·L¯º.©ó¬O,¬P³¥¥s¤@­Óº»Äµ®³¨T¤ô¨Ó.¤T­Ó¤H§¤¦b¤@®Ç¥ð®§.  
  
"¤Ñ¤ý,§Ú·Q°Ý§A:§A­è¤~¨S¦³¯d¤O?"  
  
"¤¤±L,©ÎªÌ§A»¡±o¹ï,§Úªº®±ÀY¦Ñ¤F."ªü»»¹D:"§Ú¬Q¤Ñ¦¬¨ì¦º¦D°õ¦æ¥O."  
  
¬P³¥Å¥¨ì¾_Åå:"¨º»ò,¦ó¨Æ°õ¦æ?"  
  
"¨â­Ó¬P´Á«á."ªü»»¥­²H¹D:"§Ú¥»¨Ó·Q¬°¦o­Ì¯d¤U¤@­Ó¬ü¦n¦^¾Ð,®¨®¨¦º¥h.¥u¥i±¤§A  
¦n¨Æ¦h¬°."  
  
¬P³¥'¼K'¤@Án¹D:"§A³o³Ã¥ë¨ÌµM¤f¬O¤ß«D.©¯¦n§Ú§â§A¥´Ä¹.§_«h§ÚªÖ©w³Q¤H«ë¦º.¤Ñ  
¤ý,§A¤£­nºÙ©I¬°§Ú¤¤±L,¥s§Ú¬P³¥½}."  
  
"¦nªº.§A¾¨ºÞ¥s§Úªü»»½}."ªü»»§â¨T¤ô¤@¶¼¦ÓºÉ:"¦n¤F,§ÚÀ³¸Ó­n¦^¥h."  
  
¥Ø°eªü»»³Q©ã¦^¥}«Ç.¬P³¥°Ý¤j®ð:"¤j®ð,§ÚÁÙ¦³¨S¦³¨ä¥L¿ìªk?"  
  
"§Ú¤]¤£ª¾¹D.¨º¤@³õ¾Ôª§­I«á³£¦³³\¦h¦ÃÅ¼ªº¤Äµ².¦­°}¤l,§Ú§ä¨ì¤Ñ¤ýª½ÄÝ¤W¥q¨f¦Ú  
¤¤±Lªº°O¿ý.­ì¨Ó¥L©M¤@¨ÇÄÝ¤U¦b°õ¦æ¥ô°Èª±±þ¼®¹CÀ¸."  
  
"©]¤Ñ©Ò¨¥¤£µê!¨º¨Ç¥i´cªº¤H®tÂI§â¥L­¢ºÆ!"¬P³¥«r¤ú¤Á¾¦¹D:"§Ú­n¬°ªü»»ÁÙ¤@­Ó²M  
¥Õ!"  
==========================================================================  
  
³o¤@±ß,¬ü´¼¯dÁÜ½Ð©]¤Ñ©M¬ü©`¤l¨ì¨Ó¦Y¶º.  
  
"¤p¿Ã,§A¦n."©]¤Ñ¦V¤p¿Ã¥´©Û©I.  
  
"¤p¿Ã,³o¬O©]¤Ñ¨û¨û©M¬ü©`¤l«¼«¼."¬ü´¼¯d¹D.  
  
"¨û¨û,§A¬°¦ó¨S¤F¥ª¸}?"¤p¿Ã¨C¨Æ°Ý.  
  
"¦]¬°¨û¨û¤£¤p¤ß."©]¤Ñ·L¯º¹D.  
  
³o®É­Ô,ªù¹a¤SÅT°_¨Ó.  
  
"¬O½Ö¦b³o­Ó®É­Ô¨ì¨Ó?"¬ü´¼¯d¦n©_.¦o¥´¶}ªù,µo²{ªù¥~ªº¤H¥¿¬O¬P³¥.  
  
"¬P³¥¥ý¥Í?"  
  
"¬ü´¼¯d¤p©j,§Ú¥i¥H¶i¨Ó¹À?"  
  
"§Ú­Ì­è­è¹w³Æ±ßÀ\.¤£¦p§A©M§Ú­Ì¤@°_¦Y½}!"  
  
"¨º§Ú¤£«È®ð¤F!"»¡½},¬P³¥¶i¤J«Î¥~,©M©]¤Ñ¥´­Ó¥¿­±.  
  
"¬P³¥?"  
  
"©]¤Ñ?"  
  
¤p¿Ã¨£¨ì¬P³¥,¦V¥L¥´©Û©I:"¬P³¥¨û¨û!"  
  
¬P³¥§â¦o©ê°_¨Ó:"¤p¿Ã,§Aªº¥d°µ¦n¨S¦³?"  
  
"°µ¦n¤F!"  
  
"§i¶D§A:§Ú¤w¸g§ä¨ì§Aªºª¨ª¨.§A¥i¥H¿Ë¤â±N¥d¥æµ¹¥L."  
  
¨£¨ì¬P³¥©êµÛ¤p¿Ã,©]¤Ñ«Õ«Õ¹D:"¬ü´¼¯d,§Ú·Q§A§¹¥þª¾¹D."  
  
¬ü´¼¯dµL¨¥ÂIÂIÀY.  
  
°£¤F¤p¿Ã¤§¥~,¤j®a³£À£§íµÛ¦Û¤vªº±¡·P¦Y³o¤@¹y¶º.  
  
§â¤p¿Ã¦w¹y¤§«á,³·©`¨ì«ÈÆU©M¤j®a¤@°_.  
  
"¬P³¥,§A¨ÌµM¬O¨º»ò¦n³Ó."©]¤Ñ¹D.  
  
"¦ý¨Æ¹ê¤W§Ú¬OÄ¹¤F."  
  
"¼K!¦pªG§A¿é¤Fªº¸Ü?"  
  
"¤j¤£¤F¦A¥´¹L!"¬P³¥¹D.  
  
©]¤ÑÂà¦V¬ü´¼¯d¹D:"·Q¤£¨ì§A·|»{ÃÑ¨ì§Ú³o¤@­Óªí¥S§Ì.¤Ñ¤ý®Ú¥»¬O¤£¸Ó¦ºªº."  
  
"¥L¤w¸g¦¬¨ì°õ¦æ¥O.¨â­Ó¬P´Á¤§«á."¬P³¥¥­ÀR¹D.  
  
"¬Æ»ò?"²³¤H¾_Åå.  
  
"¬P³¥¥ý¥Í,§A¦³¨S¦³¿ìªk±Ï¥L?"¬ü´¼¯dµÛ«æ.  
  
"§Ú¬Ý¹L©Ò¦³¸ê®Æ.ªü»»¤@ª½ÁnºÙ¦Û¤v¬O¦Û½Ã±þ¤H,¦ý¬O¨ä¥Lµý¤Hªºµý¨Ñ©M¥Lªº­è­è¬O  
¬Û¤Ï......"  
  
"¦ý¬O¨ººj¬O§Ú¯d¤Uµ¹¥Lªº."©]¤Ñ¹D.  
  
"¬Æ»ò?"¬P³¥«ä¯Á¤@·|,¹D:"¥L§i¶D§Ú¨ººj¬O¥L¦Û¤vªº."  
  
"¤Ñ¤ý,¨ºÄø¤~!¥L¬Oª¾¹Dªº,«o¬°¤£·Q³s²Ö§Ú¤~³o¼Ë»¡."  
  
"¬P³¥¥ý¥Í."³·©`°Ý¹D:"¨ä¹ê§Ú­Ì¨â­Ó¥i¤£¥i¥H¬°ªü»»§@ÃÒ?»¡¨ì©³,¥L¬O¦]¬°§Ú­Ì¦Ó  
±þ¤H."  
  
"§Ú¤]¤£ª¾¹D.­x¨Æªk®x¨S¦³¸Õ¹L¥­¥Á§@ÃÒªº."¬P³¥¹D:"¤£¹L,§Ú¥´ºâ§â¨º´X­Ó¯b¥Íªº  
µý¨Ñ±ÀÂ½."  
  
"¬P³¥¥ý¥Í,"¬ü´¼¯d½w½w¹D:"¥i¤£¥i¥H»¡ªA¥L©M§Ú¨£¤@¦¸­±?"  
  
"¥L¬JµM¤ñ¸Õ¿éµ¹§Ú.À³¸Ó¥i¥Hªº." 


	7. ¥Í¦sªº·i°«

(¤C)  
  
À³¬ü´¼¯dªº­n¨D,¬P³¥¦w±Æ¦o©Mªü»»¥ý¨£­±.  
  
"¨ä¹êªü»»¤@ª½¤£ª¾¹D§Ú¬O©]¤Ñ¬Oªí¥S§ÌªºÃö«Y.¦Ó©]¤Ñ¬O³Ìªñ¤~ª¾¹D§Ú¬O¥LªºÅGÅ@«ß  
®v."  
  
"­ì¨Ó¬O¦¹.Ãø©Ç·í¤é©]¤Ñ¨£¨ì§Aªí²{±oÅå³Y."  
  
¬P³¥·P¨ì¦n©_:"§A­Ç¥u¬O¦b¶V«n¬Û³B¥u±o¤@¬qµu®É¶¡,¦ý¬O·í¤¤ªº·P±¡¬Û·í±¡²`·N­«.  
¤H»¡¾Ô¤õ¤¤ªº·R±¡³Q¨ä¥L·R±¡§ó²`«p.¦pªG§Ú¨S¦³¹J¨ì§A©Mªü»»,§Ú¥¼¥²Åé·|³o»¡¸Üªº  
·N¸q."  
  
"¥i¯à§Ú­Ì¬O©R¤¤µù©w."  
  
¥L­Ì¨ì¹FºÊº»,¸g¹L¤@³s¦ê«O¦wÀË¬d«á¶i¤J±´³X«Ç.¥L­Ì«Ý¤F¤@·|¤§«á,º»Äµ§âªü»»±a  
¨Ó.  
  
"ªü»»."  
  
"¦n¤F!§A­Ì¦n¦nªº½Í!"»¡½},¬P³¥Â÷¶}±´³X«Ç.  
  
©M²Ä¤@¦¸¤£¦Pªº¬O:ªü»»ªÖ­±¹ï¬ü´¼¯d.¨â¤H¥|¥Ø¥æ§ë,¤@®É¤§¶¡·Q¤£¨ì»¡¨Ç¬Æ»ò.ªü»»  
¦n¤£®e©ö¹D:"¬ü´¼¯d,½Ð§A­ì½Ì§Ú¤W¦¸¹ï§AªºµL±¡.¨Æ¹ê¤W,§Ú¤£·Q§A¨£¨ì§Ú³o¼Ë¤l."  
  
"§Ú©ú¥Õ§Aªº¤ß±¡."  
  
"¦pªG§Ú¤£¬O¿éµ¹¬P³¥¨º³Ã¥ë,§Ú¬O¤£·|¨£§Aªº."  
  
"¨º§Ú¼y©¯¬P³¥§â§A¥´­Ë."»¡½},¬ü´¼¯d§â¦oªº¤â©ñ¦b¤À¹j¥L­Ìªº¬Á¼þ¤W.  
  
¥Ñ©óÂù¤â³Qºòºòªº¦©¦b¸y¶¡,ªü»»¦Y¤Oªº¦ù¥X¤â¨Ó.¤£¹L,¥L³Ì²×¯à°÷"¼¾ºN"¬ü´¼¯dªº  
¤â.  
  
¬ü´¼¯d¾Ð°_ªü»»§â¦o¨c¨c®»¦íªº±¡¹Ò:"¤@Âù¤Q¤À±j§§ªº¤â.Ãø©Ç¤p¿Ã¨ì²{¦bÁÙ°O±o."  
  
"¬O?"  
  
"·í¦oÅ¥¨ì¬P³¥§ä¨ì§A,¦o°ª¿³±o¸õ°_¨Ó."  
  
"¦ý¬O§Ú¨â­Ó¬P´Á«á«K­n¦º¥h,¦o¥u·|¦h¨£§Ú¤@¦¸."ªü»»«Õ«Õ¹D:"¦b³o¤@­Ó,§Ú¤£·|­ì  
½Ì¬P³¥."  
  
"¤£¥´ºò.§A¬O«Ä¤lªº'ª¨ª¨'.¦b¦o¤ß¥Ø¤¤,§A¥Ã»·¬O¤@­Óµ½¨}ªº­^¶¯.¦o·|©ú¥Õ§A¬O¦]  
¦ó®É¦Ó¦º."  
  
"·Q¤£¨ì,§Ú³o¼Ë°µ¤F¤@­Ó©M¦Û¤v¨S¦³¦å½tÃö«Yªº«Ä¤lªºª¨ª¨."  
  
"¨ä¹ê§Ú©M³·©`»P¦o³£¨S¦³¦å½tÃö«Y,³Ì­«­nªº¬O¨º¤@¥÷ÃöÃh."³o®É­Ô,¬ü´¼¯d®³¥Xªü  
»»ªºª¯µP.  
  
"§AÁÙ¯dµÛ³o­Ó?"  
  
"·íµM."¬ü´¼¯dªºÀY¨Ì¦b¬Á¼þ¤W,¹³§ë¤Jªü»»ªºÃh©ê¤¤,ªí²{±o¤Q¤À³³¾K.  
  
ªü»»¨£¨ì¬ü´¼¯d³³¾Kªº¼Ë¤l,¤£¸T·Q:"³o¤@¨è,§Ú¦h»ò·Q¾Ö©ê§A......¤£¹L......"  
  
"¯d¦í³o¤@­Ó¬ü¦n®É¨è."¨â¤H¦P®É¤ß·Q.  
==========================================================================  
  
±µ¤U¨Óªº¤é¤l,¬P³¥©M¤j®ð¤é¥HÄ~©]¬ã¨sÂ½®×¤@¨Æ.¤£¹Lªü»»¨ÌµM°í«ù¤£·Q³s²Ö©]¤Ñ¦Ó  
©Úµ´Åý©]¤Ñ§@ÃÒ.  
  
"¤Ñ¤ý!§A³o­ÓÄø¤~!"©]¤Ñ½|¹D.  
  
"§A¤~¬OÄø¤~!À°¥û±þ¤H¬O¤Ü¤­¦~¦Ü²×¨­ºÊ¸T!§Ú¤£·Q§Aªº¥¼±B©d©t­W§D¤±!"  
  
"¦ý¬O......"  
  
"¦n¤F¦n¤F!§A¨â­Ó¤£­n§n!"¤j®ðªý¤î¨â¤H,¸òÆØ¦Vªü»»¹D:"²{¦b­x¶¤¦b½Õ¬d¶V¾Ô´Á¶¡  
¤@¨Ç¤Ä·í,©]¤Ñ·|¦b¬ö«ß½Õ¬d·|«ü¥¿¨f¦Ú¤£¤H¹Dªº¦æ¬°;¦A¥[¤W¬ü´¼¯d©M³·©`ªº®Ñ­±µý  
¨Ñ,§A¬O¦³°k¹L³o¤@§Tªº¾÷·|."  
  
³o®É­Ô,¬P³¥´¡¼L:"ªü»»,§Ú·Q°Ý§A:§Ú¬O¤£¬O§Aªº«ß®v?"  
  
"µL¿ù."  
  
"ÁöµM§Ú·|´L­«§Aªº·NÄ@,¦ý¬O§Ú¨M©w¤@¤Áªº³Ì²×ªk«ß¨Æ©y."  
  
"µL¿ù......."³o®Éªü»»·Q°_¤W¦¸¬P³¥¦V¦o¬D¾Ôªº±¡ªp:"­ü!§A¨M©w½}!"  
  
©]¤Ñ¹D:"¤Ñ¤ý,¬ü©`¤l¤ä«ù§Ú³o¤@­Ó¨M©wªº.¦o»¡ÁöµM¨S¦³¨£¹L§A,¦ý¬O¦o§Æ±æ¯à°÷¥X  
¤@¥÷¤Oªº.§Úªº©Ê©R¬O§A¦b¶V«n¬B¦^¨Óªº,³o¬O§Ú³øµª§Aªº¾÷·|."  
  
"©]¤Ñ,¨ä¹ê·í±ß§A§âºj¯dµ¹§Ú,¤£¬O¤w¸g³ø®¦?"  
  
©]¤Ñ¤@®ÉµL¨¥.¤£¹L¤j®ð´À¥L¸Ñ³ò:"¦³¤ßªº¤H¬O¤£¦b¥G¬O§_¤w¸g³ø®¦,¥u¦b¥G¯à¤£¯à°÷  
°µ¨ì¯u¥¿ªº³ø®¦."  
  
¤j®ðªº»¡¸Ü¥Oªü»»»y¶ë.  
  
¬P³¥¤S¹D:"¦pªG§A¤£¦n¦n°í«ù¤U¥h,§Ú­Ì´X­Ó¤£·|©ñ¹L§A!"  
  
¨£¨ì¬P³¥¤@­±½Ä«l,ªü»»¤@®É»¡¤£¥X¸Ü.  
  
"µL½×¦p¦ó,ÁÂÁÂ§A­Ìªº¤ä«ù."  
  
"§A¯à°÷°k¹L¤W¤@¦¸,§Ú¦³«H¤ß§A·|¨S¨Æªº."  
==========================================================================  
  
³o¤@¤é,¬ü´¼¯d,³·©`,¤j®ð,©]¤Ñ»E¦b¬P³¥ªº¿ì¤½«Ç.  
  
"±¡ªp¦p¦ó?"¬ü´¼¯d±q¬P³¥¤â¤¤±µ¹L¯ù°Ý¹D.  
  
"¤­¤é²â°T,«e¤Ñµ²®×³¯µü,¦ý¨ì²{¦bÁÙ¨S¦³µ²ªG."¬P³¥»´¹Ä¤@Án¹D:"¦ý¬O°õ¦æ¥O¨ÌµM  
¦³®Ä,¦æ¦Dªº¤é¤l¬O¥|¤é«á."  
  
"¬Æ»ò?"¬ü´¼¯dÅå³Y:"¨º»ò,¥L­Ì¯à¤£¯à¤Î®É°µ¨M©w."  
  
"À³¸Ó·|ªº,°ÝÃD¬O³ÓÁÙ¬O±Ñ."  
  
©]¤Ñ°Ý¹D:"¨º»ò,¬ö«ß½Õ¬d·|¦³¬Æ»ò¶i®i?"  
  
¤j®ð¹D:"²{¦b¥L­Ì¥[ºò½Õ¬d¨f¦Ú´X­Ó¤UÄÝ.©¯¦n³·©`¤p©j°O±o¥L­Ìªº­±»ª."  
  
"¨º¨Ç¤H,§Ú¬O¤£¯à§Ñ°Oªº."³·©`¹D:"§Ú©M¬ü´¼¯d¥h¨£¤@¨£ªü»»."  
==========================================================================  
  
¬P³¥»â³·©`©M¬ü´¼¯d¨ìªk®xªºµ¥­Ô«Ç.  
  
"¬ü´¼¯d."¬ïµÛ¾ã»ô­xªA,Âù¤â±a¤W¤â¦©ªºªü»»¯¸°_¨Ó¹D:"³·©`,³\¤[¨S¨£!"  
  
"¶Ù!§Ú¥ý¦^¿ì¤½«Ç.¦³®ø®§¤~³qª¾§A."  
  
"¦nªº."  
  
¸òÆØ,¬P³¥¯d¤U¥L­Ì¤T¤H.  
  
"·Q¤£¨ì§A¬ïµÛ¾ã»ô­xªAªº¼Ë¤l«Ü«Ó."¬ü´¼¯d¯º¹D.  
  
"¨º»ò§Ú·íªì¬O¬°¥Í¬¡¦Ó·í§L,¨S¦³·Q¹L³o­Ó."  
  
"¤p¿Ã¦b®a?"  
  
¬ü´¼¯dÂIÀY¹D:"¬ü©`¤l´À§Ú­Ì·ÓÅU¦o."  
  
"¦³¨S¦³«á®¬·í¤é¨Ó±Ï§Ú­Ì?"³·©`°Ý¹D.  
  
ªü»»¹ï³·©`¦p¦¹¤@°Ý·P¨ì·N¥~,¦ý¬O«Ü§Ö§âµª®×µª¥X¨Ó:"¨S¦³."  
  
³·©`±æ¦Vªü»»,ªü»»±µ¹D:"¥Ñ§Ú©ñ¨«¬ü´¼¯d¨º¤@¨è¶}©l,§Úªº¦r¨å¤¤¤w¸g¨S¦³'«á®¬'³o  
¤@­Ó¦r.·í§Ú­º¦¸©êµÛ¤p¿Ã,§Ú¹ï§Ú¦Û¤v»¡:'§Ú­n¦n¦n«OÅ@§A­Ì.'.©Ò¥H§Ú¤@ÂI¨S¦³«á  
®¬;¨Ã¥B¹w®Æ·|¹J¨ì³o¤@­Óµ²§½."  
  
¦P¤@®É¶¡,¬P³¥ªº¹q¸ÜÅT°_¨Ó.¥L§â¹q¸ÜÅ¥µ©®³°_¨Ó:"¬P³¥......¶â......"  
  
¦b®Çªº¤j®ð©M©]¤Ñ¤]«Ì®§ÀR®ð,¯d·N¬P³¥ªºªí±¡.  
  
Å¥½}¹q¸Ü,¬P³¥½w½wªº©ñ¤UÅ¥µ©.¥Lºòºò´¤ºò®±ÀY.  
  
"DAMN IT!" 


	8. ©w§½

(¤K)  
  
±Ñ¶D!  
  
µ²ªG¬O¤Q¤À´Ý»Åªº.  
  
Å¥¨ì³o¤@­Óµô¨M¤§«á,©]¤Ñ­«­«ªº¥Î®±ÀYºV¦b»O¤W:"¬°¬Æ»ò·|¬O³o¼Ë?"  
  
´N³s¦b®Çªº¤j®ð²§±`¾_Åå.  
  
³s¤@¦V«H¤ß¤Q¨¬ªº¬P³¥½w½w¹D:"³o¤@¦¸,§Ú­Ì¯u¬O¥þµL¿ìªk!"  
==========================================================================  
  
¬P³¥§âµ²ªG§i¶Dªü»»µ¥.¬ü´¼¯dªí²{±o¤Q¤À¿E°Ê;´N³s³·©`¤]¤£·Q¬Û«H.  
  
¤Ï¦Ó§@¬°·í¨Æ¤Hªºªü»»ªí²{±o¤Q¤À§NÀR:"§Ú¦­¤w¹w®Æ¨ì³o¤@­Óµ²ªG.¤j®aµL¿×³o»òÃø  
¹L."  
  
"¥L­Ì±µ¯Ç§A­Çªº®Ñ­±ÃÒ¨Ñ,¦ý¬Oªk©x»{¬°ªü»»ªº¦æ°Êµø¬ö«ß¬°µLª«.©Ò¥Hºû«ù­ì§P."  
¬P³¥¥­ÀRªº¹D.  
  
³·©`Å¥¨ì¬P³¥³o¼Ë»¡,·P¨ì¼««ã:"¬Æ»ò¥s'µø¬ö«ß¬°µLª«'?¦pªG¤£¬Oªü»»ªº¸Ü,§Ú©M¬ü  
´¼¯d¤w¸g³Q¤H±j«Á."  
  
¤j®ð·P¨ìªk©xªºµô§P¦³°ÝÃD,¦ý¬O¥L¨S¦³»¡¥ô¦ó»¡¸Ü;§K±o¥O¨ä¥L¤H±¡ºü¿E°Ê.  
  
"¬P³¥,¨º»ò©]¤Ñ......."ªü»»°Ý¹D.  
  
"¥L­Ì¨S¦³°_¶D§Ú."  
  
ªü»»Å¥«á¼eÃh:"¨S¦³³s²Ö§A,¦h¦n.§_«h§Aªº¥¼±B©d·|®I«è§Ú."  
  
"¤Ñ¤ý......"  
  
"©]¤Ñ,§Ú·Q¨£¤@¨£§Aªº¥¼±B©d,¥i¥H¹À?"  
  
"§Ú·|±a¦o¨Ó¨£§A."  
==========================================================================  
  
·í±ß,¬ü´¼¯dµ¥¦^®a;¬ü©`¤lÀ³ªù.  
  
¬ü´¼¯d°Ý:"¬ü©`¤l,¤p¿Ã¦p¦ó?"  
  
"­è­èºÎ¤F.µ²ªG¦p¦ó?"  
  
¬ü©`¤l¤@°Ý,²³¤H­±¦â¤@¨I.  
  
¤@¸ô¤W±j§ÔµÛ²\¤ôªº¬ü´¼¯d¾ÖµÛ¬ü©`¤l­ú°_¨Ó.  
  
"¬ü´¼¯d......."¬ü©`¤lª¾¹D¦o»¡¬Æ»ò¦w¼¢»¡¸Ü³£¨S¥Î,°ß¦³ÀqÀqªºÅý¦o­ú.  
  
"¬ü©`¤l,"©]¤Ñ»¡:"ªü»»·Q¨£¤@¨£§A."  
  
"¦ó®É¨£­±?"  
  
"«á¤Ñ."  
  
³o®É­Ô,¤p¿Ãµo´c¹Ú¤j¥s:"°Ú!¤£­n!"  
  
¤T­Ó¤k¤H¥ß¨è½Ä¤J¦oªº©Ð¤l.¤p¿Ã¤w¸g§¤°_¨Ó,¬ü´¼¯d¾Ö©êµÛ¦o:"¤p¿Ã,¤£¥Î®`©È.¬ü´¼  
¬y¶ý¶ý©M³·©`¶ý¶ý©M¬ü©`¤l«¼«¼³£¦b."  
  
"§Ú­è¤~¹Ú¨£¦³³\¦h¤H¦b¥´ªü»»ª¨ª¨.¥L´ý¨­¬O¦åªº­Ë¤U¨Ó."  
  
Å¥¨ì¤p¿Ãªº´c¹Ú,¤T¤H¤£¥Ñ±oÅå³Y.  
  
³·©`»´¼¾µÛ¤p¿ÃªºÀY:"ªü»»ª¨ª¨¨S¨Æ,§Ú­Ì«á¤Ñ·|¥h¨£¥L."  
  
"¯uªº?"  
  
¬ü´¼¯dÂIÂIÀY:"¨Ä¨ÄªººÎ½}.§Ú¦b³o¨à³­§A."¸òÆØ¦o°ÛµÛµ£ÁÁ,Åý¤p¿Ã¦w¤ß¶i¤J¹Ú¶m.  
  
¦Ó³·©`©M¬ü©`¤lÀRÀRÂ÷¶}ºÎ©Ð.  
  
¬ü´¼¯d¤@ª½°ÛµÛ,ª½¦Ü¤p¿Ã¦A¤@¦¸ºÎµÛ.¦o±æµÛµ¡¥~ªº¬PªÅ:"©R¹B­n§Ú­Ì¬Û¹J,¦ý¬°¬Æ  
»ò¤S­n§Ú­Ì³o»ò§Ö¸g¾ú¦º§O?"  
  
»P¦¹¦P®É,¤w¦^¨ì¥}«Çªºªü»»ºÎ¤£µÛ.  
  
"¤Ï¥¿§Ú¦º´Á±N¦Ü,ºÎ¤£ºÎ¤]¤£­«­n."  
  
¥L¤]±æµÛµ¡¥~ªº¬PªÅ:"¨ä¹ê§Ú¯à°÷¦A¨£¨ì¦o,¤w¸g¬O¤W¤Ñªº®¦½ç.§Ú¤£¯à±j¨D¨Ç¬Æ»ò.  
¾¨ºÞ§Ú¤£¦b§A¨­®Ç,§Ú·|¦b»·¤èÀqÀq«OÅ@§A." 


	9. ²M­·¤W¦æ

(¤E)  
  
ªü»»¦b³o¤@­Ó¥@¬Éªº³Ì«á¤@¤é.  
  
¥Ñ©ó¤â¸}³QÂê,©Ò¥H¦o¨Sªk¹³¥­®É¨º¼Ë,°_§É¤§«á°µ´x¤WÀ£.  
  
"ªü»»,­è­è¿ô¨Ó?"¬P³¥¤w¸g¨Ó¨ì¥}«Çªù¥~.  
  
"¬P³¥,¬°¦ó§A³o»ò¦­¨Ó¨ì?"ªü»»¯¸°_¨Óªï±µ¥L¹D.  
  
"§Ú¦³¤@­Óª½Ä±:§A·|¦³°ÝÃD·Q¨p¤U°Ý§Ú."  
  
"»¡¹ï¤@¥b,§Ú¥t¥~¬O¦³¤@­Ó½Ð¨D."ªü»»±µµÛ°Ý»¡:"§A¬°¬Æ»ò³o»ò¸¨¤OÀ°§U§Ú?"  
  
¬P³¥Å¥«á·L¯º:"¨ä¹ê§Ú©M§A¬O¦P¤@¦~±µ¨ü­^«i¾±³¹ªº."  
  
ªü»»Å¥«á·P¨ì§Æ©_.¬P³¥Äò¹D:"³Ìªì§Ú±µ¨ì§Aªº­Ó®×®É­Ô¤]·P¨ì§Æ©_,§Ú¦^·Q¦Û¤v®tÂI  
©R³à¨F³õªº±¡¹Ò,¦^·Q©]¤Ñ¦^¨Ó¤§«á®t¤£¦hºë¯«±Y¼ìªº±¡¹Ò.¨ä¹ê¤j®a³£¬O¤@¼Ë:­I­t  
µÛ³o¤@­Ó²`¨èªº¶Ë²ª.«á¨Ó§Ú¹J¨ì¬ü´¼¯d,§ó¥[Ä±±o§A¤£¸Ó¦º;©Ò¥HºÉ¤OÀ°§A.­ü!·Q¤£  
¨ì,§Ú¬OµLªk§ïÅÜµ²§½."  
  
ªü»»Å¥«á¯º¹D:"¬P³¥,§A¯u¬OµL¿×¦]¬°§A¤£¯à§ïÅÜµ²§½¦Ó·P¨ìÃø¹L."  
  
"§Ú¬Û«H³o¤£¬O§Aªº½Ð¨D?"  
  
"´À§Ú¦n¦n·ÓÅU¬ü´¼¬y¦o­Ì."ªü»»ª½²v¹D.  
  
"§Ú·|."  
  
¬P³¥¬Ý¤@¬Ý¤â¿ö:"¤j®ð¥L­ÌÀ³¸Ó¨Ó¨ì."  
  
¦³¤@­Óº»Äµ¨Ó¨ì¥}«Ç,§âªù¥´¶}:"§Aªº¿ËÄÝ¤w¸g¨Ó¨ì."  
  
"¦nªº."  
  
¬P³¥§â¥L­Ì¥s¦í:"¤h§L,¯à¤£¯à§â¥Lªº¾Rôï¸Ñ¤U¨Ó?"  
  
"¤¤±L,³o¼Ë¤£¦X³W¯xªº."  
  
"¥L¤£·|¦³¬Æ»òªá¼Ë­Aªº.§Ú°µ¾á«O.¦pªG¤WÀY©Ç¸oªº¸Ü,§A­Ì´N»¡¬O§Úªº©R¥O."  
  
"¬P³¥......"  
  
"ªü»»,©ñ¤ß!"  
  
º»Äµ¨Ì¬P³¥ªº¸Ü,§âªü»»ªº¾Rôï¸Ñ¤U¨Ó.  
  
"¨º§Ú¥ý¥h©M¥L­Ì·|¦X.¿ð¨Ç¨£!"  
==========================================================================  
  
¤@¦æ¤H¤§¤¤,³Ì¿³¾Äªº¬O¤p¿Ã:¦]¬°¦o¯à°÷¨£¨ì¶Ç©_ªºªü»»ª¨ª¨.  
  
¨£¨ìªü»»¨Ó¨ì·|«È«Ç,¦o¯ºµÛ©b¦Vªü»»:"ªü»»ª¨ª¨!"  
  
ªü»»±i¶}¤âªï±µ¦o:"¤p¿Ã!"µM«á§â¦o©ê°_¨Ó.  
  
"¼M!·Q¤£¨ì§Úªº¥i·R¤k¨àÅÜ±o¦h»òº}«G!"  
  
³o¤@­Ó±¡¹Ò,¥O©]¤Ñ©M¬ü´¼¬y¦^·Q·í¤é¦b¨®¤Wªº±¡¹Ò.  
  
"³o¤@­Óµ¹§Aªº!"¤p¿Ã®³µÛ¦Û¤v¿Ë¤â°µªº¤÷¿Ë¸`¥d.  
  
ªü»»±µ¹L¥d,·P¨ì«Ü¤j·PÄ².¥L±æµÛ¥L©êµÛªº¤p¤k«Ä,¤@­Ó¥s¥L"ª¨ª¨"ªº¤p¤k«Ä.¥LÄ±±o  
¦Û¤vªºÄë¬¹¬O­È±o.  
  
"ÁÂÁÂ§A!"»¡½},ªü»»»´»´§kµÛ¤p¿Ãªº¤p­±ÀU.µM«á§â¦o©ñ¤U¨Ó.  
  
©]¤Ñ©M¬ü©`¤l¦æ«e.  
  
"¤Ñ¤ý,³o¬O§Úªº¥¼±B©d·R³¥¬ü©`¤l."  
  
"¤Ñ¤ý¥ý¥Í,©]¤Ñ¤]¦³§i¶D§ÚÃö©ó§Aªº¨Æ.¥L±`±`»¡¦pªG¤£¬O§Aªº¸Ü,¥L¦­¤w©R³à¶V«n."  
  
"§Ú¤]­nÁÂÁÂ§A³o»òÃö·Ó¬ü´¼¯d©M³·©`."  
  
"¦n¤F¦n¤F!¤j®a¥ý§¤¤U¨ÓºCºC½Í!"¬P³¥ÄWµÛ¹D.  
  
"¦nªº."ªü»»©MÄ³¹D:"¤p¿Ã,·Q¤£·Q§¤§Úªº½¥¤W?"  
  
"¦nªº!"  
  
©ó¬O,ªü»»¤@Ãä©M¤p¿Ãª±µÛ,¤@Ãä©M¨ä¥L¤H·Q·í¦~.¤j®ð¨£¨ìªü»»©M¤p¿Ãª±­Aªº±¡ªp¤£  
¥Ñ±o·P¹Ä:"¤H»¡¾Ôª§¬OµL±¡,·Q¤£¨ì§A³ºµM¦b¾Ô³õ¤¤±o¨ì¤@­Ó®a®x."  
  
ªü»»¦^¥H¤@­Ó·L¯º:"§Ú²Ä¤@¦¸©êµÛ¤p¿Ãªº®É­Ô.¦o­è­è¤ú¤ú¾Ç»y,¥s¬ü´¼¯d°µ¶ý¶ý¤§«á  
´N±æ¦V§Ú,¥s§Úª¨ª¨."  
  
³·©`ªþ¹D:"³o¬O§A©M§Ú­Ìªº½t."  
  
ªü»»»´¹Ä¤@Án¹D:"¥u¥i±¤§Ú­Ì¦³½tµL¤À."  
  
¤j®ð:"¤£¹L,¤Ñ¤ý,§Ú¤Q¤À¸r¼}§A."  
  
¤p¿Ãµ£¨¥µL§Ò:"ªü»»ª¨ª¨,§A·|¤£·|¦^®a©M§Ú­Ì¤@°_?"  
  
Å¥¨ì¤p¿Ã³o¼Ë¤@°Ý,²³¤H·P¨ìµL©`.¤£¹L¦o¤w¸g·Q¨ì¦p¦ó¦^µª:"ª¨ª¨­n¥h¥t¤@­Ó¦a¤è°µ  
¨Æ,¤£¯à¦^¨Ó©M§A­Ì¤@°_."  
  
"§A­n¥h­þ¨à?°µ¨Ç¬Æ»ò?"  
  
"¥h¤@­Ó¤Q¤À»»»·ªº¦a¤è."  
  
"¨º»ò§Ú©M¶ý¶ý¥i¤£¥i¥H¥hªº?"  
  
"¨º­Ó¦a¤è¤Ó»»»·¤F.§A­Ì¨Ó¤£¨ì."  
  
¤p¿ÃÅ¥¨ì­Ë¦³¤@ÂI¥¢±æ.  
  
ªü»»©êµÛ¦o»´Án¹D:"¤£½×§Ú¦b­þ¨à,§Úªº¤ß¬O§A¦b¤@°_ªº."  
  
³o®É­Ô,¬ü´¼¯d½w½wªº¯¸°_¨Ó,¦æ¨ìªü»»¸ò«e.  
  
ªü»»¦V¤p¿Ã¹D:"¤p¿Ã,§A¥h³·©`¶ý¶ý¨º¸Ì."  
  
©ó¬O¤p¿Ã¨Ì¨¥¥h³·©`¶ý¶ý;µM«áªü»»¯¸°_¨Ó.¬ü´¼¯d®³µÛ¦oªº¤â:"³o¤@°¦¤â,¤£³æ¤p¿Ã  
°O±o,§Ú¤]°O±o³Q¥¦¨c¨c®»¦íªº±¡¹Ò.¤@¤Á¦n¹³¦b¬Q¤Ñµo¥Íªº."  
  
¦o±¡¤£¦Û¸T¼³¦Vªü»»ºòºòªº¾Ö©êµÛ¦o,«|»ï¹D:"§Ú¤Q¤À¤£±Ë±o§A³o¼Ë¤@¥h¤£¦^ÀY!"  
  
"·í§Ú­Ì¦b¶V«nªº®É­Ô,§Ú¤]¦h»ò§Æ±æ¯à°÷¥Ã»·¦u¦b§Aªº¨­®Ç.¦ý¬O§Úª¾¹D³o¬O²{¹ê©Ò  
¤£¯à®e³\......"³o®É­Ô,ªü»»±y±yªº­óµÛ¦o³o´X¤é·Q¨ìªº½Õ¤l.(ÄQÅï«ö:§Ú·Q§A­Ì¤£  
¥²­n§Ú§i¶D§A­Ì¨º¬O¬Æ»òºq!)  
  
"¨º¬O?"  
  
"¬O§Úµ¹§Aªº¤ßÁn©M§Ú¹ï§Aªº¯¬º@:±q¨º¤@¤Ñ¶}©l,§Ú¤w½ñ¤Wº©ªøªº¾Ô¤h¤§¸ô.§ÚÄ@§@¬°  
­·."ªü»»±µµÛ¹D:"·í±ß,§ÚÂ÷¶}§A­Ìªº®É­Ô,¦V¤ë«G³\¤U¤@­ÓÄ@±æ,§Æ±æ§A­Ì¤T­Ó¦n¦n  
¥Í¬¡¤U¥h.¦P®É§Ú¤]³\¤U¤@­Ó©Ó¿Õ:¤£½×§Ú¨­¦b¦ó¤è,§Ú·|ÀqÀqªº«OÅ@§A­Ì.¨º¤@­Óª¯µP  
´N¬O³o¤@­Ó©Ó¿Õªº«Hª«."  
  
"§Ú·|¦n¦nªº«OºÞ¥¦."  
  
³o®É­Ô,¬P³¥¦Vªü»»¥´¤@­Ó²´¯«.  
  
"¦n¤F,®É¶¡¤£¦­.§A­Ì­n¦^¥h."ªü»»¬XÁn¹D.  
  
¬ü´¼¯d§â²´²\À¿°®,¦^¨ì³·©`©M¤p¿Ãªº¨­®Ç.  
  
"¤p¿Ã,¦n¦nªºÅ¥¬ü´¼¯d¶ý¶ý©M³·©`¶ý¶ýªº¸Ü."ªü»»ºNµÛ¤p¿ÃªºÀY¹D.  
  
³·©`:"ªü»»,¸ô¤W¤p¤ß."  
  
"³·©`,§Ú·|ªº."  
  
¬P³¥µ¥¥|¤H¦æ«e.  
  
ªü»»¥b¥´½ì¹D:"©]¤Ñ,§Ú¥i¥H©M¬ü©`¤l¾Ö©ê¹À?"  
  
©]¤Ñ¦^¥H¤@­Ó·L¯º:"ÀH«K!"  
  
¬ü©`¤l¤W«e©Mªü»»¾Ö©ê.ªü»»¹D:"¬ü©`¤l,§A©M©]¤Ñ¦n¦n¥Í¬¡¤U¥h."  
  
"§Ú·|ªº.¨ä¹ê§A¬O§Ú©M©]¤Ñªº±Ï©R®¦¤H,¯u¬O·Q¤£¨ì¤£¯à³øµª§A."»¡¨ì³o¨à,¬ü©`¤l¤]  
¶}©l­ú.  
  
¬P³¥§â¤â©ñ¦bªü»»ªºªÓ¤W:"ªü»»,§Ú­Ì¤@·|¨à¨£."  
  
ªü»»Å¥¨ì·í¤¤·N«ä:"¤@·|¨à¨£."  
  
©M²³¤H¹D§O¤§«á,ªü»»¦^¨ì¥}«Ç,µ¥«Ý³Ì«á¤@¨èªº¨ÓÁ{.  
==========================================================================  
  
"¤Ñ¤ý»»,®É¶¡¨ì¤F."  
  
¤Ñ¤ý»»,¦]¿Ñ±þª½ÄÝ¨f¦Ú¤¤±L,§P³B¦º¦D,©ó197x¦~x¤ëx¤é­â±á¥Hµ±­º§Î¦¡³Q³B¨M.  
  
¬P³¥¥ú¤¤±L,¤j®ð¥ú¤¤±L¥H¤Î¤w°h¥îªº©]¤Ñ¥ú¨F®i¬O·í¤¤ªº¨£ÃÒ¤H.  
  
ªü»»¦º«á,¬P³¥§â¥Lªº¿òÅé»â¨«;±N¨ä¤U¸®©ó¤TÃ¿¥«ÆW°Ï¤@¼X³õ.  
  
¬ü´¼¯d©M³·©`«h§i¶D¤p¿Ãªü»»¦b¤@¦¸¥ô°È¤¤¦º¥h.  
==========================================================================  
  
¤@¦~¤§«á,¬ü©`¤l©M©]¤Ñµ²±B,¬ü´¼¯d©M¬P³¥¤À§O·í¥L­Ìªº¦ñ­¦¦ñ®Q.  
  
±BÂ§¦b¤@­Ó¨p¤Hªºªá¶éÁ|¦æ.·s¤H¦b¥æ´«¤¶«ü¤§«á,ªª®v¦V²³¤H«Å§i:"¦U¦ì¥ý¥Í¤k¤h,  
½Ð®e§Ú¤¶²Ð:©]¤Ñ¥ú¥ý¥Í¤Ò¤H!"  
  
©]¤Ñ¨â¤H§Ö¦æ¦b¨«´Y©b¨«¥X·|³õ.¬ü´¼¯d±æ¥X¤£»·¤@­Ó¤p¤sÀY,¨£¨ì¤@­Ó¼ô±xªº¤H¼v.  
¦ý·í¦o¦A¤@¦¸±æ¥X¥h,¨º¤@­Ó¤H¼v¤S¤£¨£¤F.  
  
©ç·Ó,¤p¦Y¹L«á,¨ì¤F¤@²³¥¼±B¤k¤h³Ì´÷±æªº¸`¥Ø:·s®Q©ßªá²y.  
  
"¤w¸g¹w³Æ¦n¹À?§Ú©ß!"¬ü©`¤l¨Ï«lªº§âªá²y©ß¥X¥h.«ê¥©§j¨Ó¤@¹D­·,§âªá²y"°e"¨ì¬ü  
´¼¯dªº¤â¤¤.  
  
"¬ü´¼¯d,®¥³ß§A!"  
  
³o®É­Ô,¥t¤@«×·L­·§j¨Ó,¦ñµÛ¶§¥úªº·Å·x,¹³¦V¬ü´¼¯d°e¤W·Å·xªº°Ý­Ô.  
  
"¹J¨ì§A,¬O§ÚªººÖ®ð."  
  
-§¹- 


End file.
